Whisper of the fallens
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Patmos]Todos los equipos han llegado al primer destino: Finlandia y los reencuentros comienzan de nuevo causando algo de confusión. Termina la saga de Patmos. ósease, lo más aburrido [Sound check]
1. Santa decadencia

**Gia'Sou. **

Es decir, Hola. Heme aquí con una versión inédita de Aperion, bueno es Aperion pero sin el Jardín del Aperion. Es una segunda versión y o Universo alterno de lo que es Aperion. En esta versión, se maneja el tema del infierno y no del Jardín, los personajes sufren algunos cambios. Para quienes nunca agarraron el Hilo de Aperion o no les gustaba el Yaoi, tienen suerte, ya que en esta versión no hay Yaoi, solo un poco de Shounen Ai y Shojo Ai.

Me enfoco mas a la acción y aventura que al romance. A comparación de Aperion que hablo sobre los problemas amorosos entre personajes de Beyblade, ahora no lo haré tanto. Aunque, con los personajes originales si lo abra. Esta idea me la dieron Tydus y Laury, A parte de que ya muchos no le entendían a Aperion esta es una segunda versión que en realidad espero que disfruten. La primera parte de la saga de **_Patmos _**que constara de 5 capítulos, seguida de **_Assiah_** de aun no se cuantos, lo mas probable es que sean menos de 10. No quiero hacer un mega fic, quizás solo sean 30 capítulos. Dios quiera que sí.

Si entendiste Aperion, este será un repaso general. Y para los que no entendieron este es el momento idóneo para poder comprender. Los capítulos serán lo mas cortos posibles no mas de 10 u 8 hojas. Para mi eso es poco, ya que suelo hacer capítulos de 20 a 30 hojas, por eso es que me tardo. Los personajes tendrán ya dichos cambios y menos complejidad, no hablare tanto de ellos a menos que la ocasión lo amerite. Mientras que los originales de Beyblade conservaran un poco de su esencia primaria.

**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shot Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

* * *

**__**

**_Whispers of the fallens. _******

**1.- ****Holy decadent **********(_Santa decadencia.)_****

****

**Por: Mikael Mudou. **

* * *

****

****

****

**—¡Extra!, ¡Extra! ¡Se han robado las bestias que cuidaban el primer sello! —**

_—¡Las bestias diabólicas!, ¡Los guardianes del primer sello de la puerta del infierno!. —_

_—¿Ahora los altos mandos podrán salir?— _

_—La noticia se han difundido por todo el Pandemonio. ¿Los satanases lo sabrán? —_

_—Solo los demonios de alto mando podrán salir. Solo lo harán para recuperar la bestias._

_—¿La princesa Coful lo sabrá? , ¿Qué hay de Anthara? —_

—¿Las bestias del infierno, robadas? — se pregunto así mismo. La noticia se esparció por el Pandemonio; la capital del infierno, por Celespolis; capital del cielo y por la Necrópolis; capital del Hades, reino de los muertos. —Padre, ¿acaso tu...?…… ¿Por qué quieres comenzar una nueva guerra? ¿Acaso no te basto con el colapso de elementos?…… oh — se lamenta — ¿Acaso Lahatiel y los demás guardianes serán llamados a la batalla? — camino por la enorme ciudad, no estaba en Assiah, el mundo de los humanos, Sino vagando por la Necrópolis, la ciudad de los muertos. Se detuvo y vio su reflejo en uno de los aparadores. Contemplo su alta figura y sus ojos naranjas para después seguir su camino —Mi príncipe… — susurro — Es hora de que el ángel del silencio regrese al campo de batalla. ¿o…… acaso, el príncipe de la guerra será?. — continuo su camino sin importar a los cometarios que comenzaron a surgir tras su partida.

_—¿Es él? —_

_—¿El primer niño maldito, hijo del traidor del clan viento? —_

_—Si, Mikkely Laury, gemelo de la perversa Lintu —_

_—He oído que esta en lid con su padre y que los Altos mandos divinos y diabólicos lo andan buscando……—_

_—Una nueva guerra santa. — _

* * *

****

****

Caminando mimosamente, un chino finlandés con apariencia infantil, grandes ojos jade, cabello verde. Recorría Japón en busca de la embajada de la BBA. Era recién llegado al país. Detrás de él venia una maleta café de ruedas jalada por su mano izquierda, en la mano derecha traía un mapa de la ciudad.

—me pregunto, me pregunto — dijo rítmicamente — ¿dónde estará la embajada?.— Vio le mapa por segunda vez. —¡Oh!, solo tengo que caminar dos cuadras mas. — sonrío con una mueca gatuna —¡Pronto podré ver a Tyson y combatir a duelo con él.

Tyson, ahora un adolescente de 16 años; aun obsesionado con el Beyblade, pero, en estos momentos tenia mejores cosas en que preocuparse.

—Odio la preparatoria — dijo Tyson —¡Odio métodos y técnicas de investigación! — exclamo golpeando el suelo del Dojo. A su alrededor habían por lo menos 200 cuestionarios unos 20 contestados. —No sé, ¿por qué tenían que inventar esta materia tan estúpida?. — tomo una hoja y la vio con detenimiento para después arrojarla al aire cayendo o siendo atrapada por una segunda persona.

—Hola — dijo el chico —¿Eres Tyson Kinomiya, no es así? — interrogó. Tyson vio de reojo al chico.

—Si vienes por una batalla lo siento chico, tengo que hacer trabajo — respondió secamente dejando extrañado al chico.

—Mi nombre es Eero — se presento sin tomar atención del comentario de Tyson — y he venido desde Finlandia — alza la mano apuntando al cielo como si quisiera mostrar donde esta su país — hasta Japón — apunta al suelo — para tener una bey batalla contigo. — sonríe.

—¿Finlandia? ¿y eso en donde queda? —

—En Europa —

—¿Y como encontraste mi casa?, ¿cómo entraste? — pregunta extrañado.

—Me dijo el señor Dickenson y me salte la barda. — sonríe de nueva cuenta.

—Así que él te mando. — piensa un poco — esta bien, te daré tu batalla, pero a cambio, me tendrás que ayudar a responder por lo menos unos 20 cuestionarios. ¿Qué me dices a eso?.

—¡Esta bien! — exclama gustoso —Me encantara ayudarte.

Así pues dicho esto, Ambos chicos se prepararon. Tyson con su ya acostumbrado Dragoon. Eero por su parte tenia un blade rojo, su lanzador era una extraña muñequera.

—¡Tres!, ¡Dos!, ¡Uno! Let it rip! —

—¡Vamos Dragoon! — exclamo su dueño. Los blades bailaban rítmicamente y de ves en cuando se separaban para darse una ronda de embestidas. —¡Esto es demasiado fácil, novato! — Eero sonrió con una mueca de ingenuidad en sus labios, cerro los ojos y simplemente se dejo vencer. Su blade salió del bey estadio. —¡Ves!, pierdes tu tiempo.

—Lo supuse — ríe — Eres demasiado bueno, pero, creo que te falta forma — recoge su blade y lo guarda en su bolsillo. — bueno, tendré que ayudarte a contestar estos cuestionarios.

Ambos, ahora estaban sentados en el piso de Dojo frente a frente, Eero paresia veloz contestando los cuestionarios y Tyson se ponía a pensar de vez en cuando algún nombre para las hojas. Un silencio medio incomodo se siento cuando el finlandés dejo de tararear una melodía.

—¿Y... has venido tu solo? — Tyson rompió el hielo, Eero lo vio de reojo y con su típica sonrisa respondió.

—Sip —

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo eres bey luchador? —

—desde pequeño —

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —

—16 ¿y tu? —

—También. —

Y así la conversación siguió, Tyson preguntaba y Eero respondía en frases cortas y nunca dejaba esa sonrisa infantil. El tiempo paso rápido, Eero termino dejo los cuestionarios, havia respondido 30 para felicidad de Tyson. El Japonés lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Bueno, Tyson fue un placer conocerte. —

—Lo mismo digo Eero, Nos volveremos a ver. Supongo. — Cerro la puerta de la casa, era ya de noche y Eero observo como las luces de la calle se comenzaban a encender. Una limusina se venia por la cale prendió las luces delanteras llamando la atención del chico, esta de detuvo a su lado. Una mujer salió de esta.

—Señorita Lintu — dijo Eero. —¿Me estaba espiando? — pregunto viendo de reojo a la mujer. Ojos verde oscuro, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro con rayos rojos y cafés. Vestía un abrigo largo y negro que solo dejaba ver por debajo sus botines obscuros.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer — dijo — Tu fuiste quien se adelanto.

—Bueno — sonríe — solo me quería divertír un poco, estar haya es demasiado aburrido.

—Vamos Eero, sube a la limusina, te llevare a tu hotel.

Eero subió seguido de Lintu. El carro arribo la marcha nuevamente perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche, mientras, Ozuma, observaba la extraña escena desde el techo de la casa de Tyson.

—¡¿QUE?! — El extraño grito saco a Ozuma de onda y volteo a ver al patio y observo como Tyson salía con unas hojas apretándolas en su mano —¡MALDITO EERO! ¡YO NUNCA ENTREVISTE NI A JONATHAN DAVIS, BRITNEY SPEARS NI A BELINDA! ¡OH MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS!. — al parecer, Eero coloco esos nombres como 'entrevistados' en los cuestionarios. ¿quién le creería que entrevisto a Britney o a Belinda?, tendría que rehacer 20 cuestionarios, ya que los otros 17 tenían también nombres de estrellas de Pop y Rock.

**To be Continued. **

* * *

**Comentarios finales: **

Concluido el primer capitulo. La primera saga es una entrada de todo lo que será el fic, aquí tomare varias escenas con los demás personajes de Beyblade. En este hablamos un poco de la situación inicial en el infierno y de la tierra. Como dije, los capítulos serian cortos para su fácil lectura y su factible actualización.

¿Algún comentario? ¿duda o sugerencia? ¿queja? Todo eso y mas puedes dejarlo en un Review. O contactándome o por mail, mismo que puedes encontrar al final de mi biografía. Me despido de ustedes esperando ansioso sus Reviews.

Próximo capitulo: **"Paralyzing thought." **(_Pensamiento Paralizado._)

**..: Mikael Mudou :. **

**"_Voguemos, voguemos, la barca empujad, que rompa las nubes, que rompa las nieblas, los aires, las llamas las densas tinieblas, las olas del mar."_**


	2. Pensamiento paralizado

**Gia'Sou **

¡Estamos de Fiesta!. O al menos Yo. Pues si, hoy 6 de noviembre del 2004. Sweet Mary Ángel cumple 15 años. Esta es una fecha muy importante para todas las chicas, bueno, creo que para todos lo es. Es como los 18 años en un hombre. Este Capitulo esta totalmente dedicado a Mary. En este hablo con como ella y Mikael se conocieron, claro, no dejo de lado a los de beyblade. ya que se viene el choro de Laury.

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de __Bakuten Shot Beyblade G Revolution__ no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Nalle y Cia:**_ Si, tu fuiste la primera en dejar un Review y es una lastima que el mismo se cortara lo bueno es que me aclaraste todo en el msn. Pues ¿qué hace Laury ahí?, hoy se descubrira. Thanks por el Review. _

**Kai Ylonen**: _Pues la verdad yo le iba a poner la 'Maldita Lintu', pero creo que despues de todo se vio bien. Practicamente Lintu si es la mala y Laury ahora es la victima. Por cierto, ya te envie los dibujos de Linru, quiero ver que te parecen o si no vere que le puedo cambiar. ¡Claro que seguire con Aperion!, solo que no por ahora. No tengo inspiracion, la ultima vez que me paso esto pasaron como 4 mese para seguirle pero me adelante con 8 capitulos. ¡Claro que pudes meter a Mikael y Pyro. Solo que ¿qué version quieres de ellos?, la de Temis y Mika-Sha o las de 'Aperion'. Hay luego me dices y en cuanto pueda te envio el archivo. Thanks por tu Review. _

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **_Si, por eso puse esa materia porque era en la que tenia mas dificultad. Realemente la odio, ja ¿la prepa ya te pesa?, espera que lleges al tercer semestre. ¡Thanks, Thanks por el Review. _

**Gaby Kon:** _¿Hermano menor?, je nunca lo vi desde esa perspectiva. Quizas si, ya que la trama es mas Light. Por cierto Kane forma una parte muy importante dentro del fic. Desde Hoy y tendras que ver en los proximos capitulos las escenica Kane-Salima que pongo. Me dio mucho gusto poder hablar contigo en el msn. _

**Physis: **_Como dije, no es nescesario leer el otro para poder entenderle a este. Me alegra recibir tu Review ya que eres una nueva opinion mas. ¡Muchos Thanks por el Review! _

**Sweet Mary Ángel:**_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, ya tienes 15 y ahora ya eres toda una adolescente. Deves de sentirte muy bien por eso. Te regalo te lo dare la proxima semana ya que no tuve tiempo de escanearlo, pero de que lo tengo lo tengo. Lo de mi 'principe' se aclarara mas a delante, sabes que Laury suele ser medio meloso y cuidado con Eero ya que varios le han pedido que le hagan sus trabajos, cuidado. _

**Laury Mikkely:**_Y como veras tu amado laury es el semi protagonista del fic. Y si va a estar todo el tiempo con eso de su 'amado principe', podra de malas a mas de uno. Thanks por el Review. _

**Kokoro Yana**:_ acabo de llegar a la conclusion de que amas a Eero ¿no es así? Te voy a hacer un dibujo muy Kawaii de Eero que apusto que vas a amar.Gracias por todos los brios que me das, sabes que los aprecio mucho. _

**Tydus O: **_Si, incluso en el tercer o cuarto chapter sale Tydus en su jardin y hoy se le hace mension. Tydus, espero ansioso el dia que tu y yo podramos volver a escribir denuevo otro fic o chapter. _

**Total- 10 **

* * *

_Whispers of the fallens. _

**2.- "Paralyzing thought." **(_Pensamiento Paralizado._)

**Por: Mikael Mudou.**

* * *

**—¡Hazte a un lado!—**

—¿Que?… "Es él…"— pensó la Mary mientras se encontraba en los brazos del muchacho, quien la havia salvado de ser atropellada por uno de sus descuidos. Todo para ella paso en cámara lenta, pero pudo contemplar perfectamente las facciones de aquel ¿niño?. Cabello negro semi rojizo, ojos dorados levemente delineados de rojo. Parecía ser una persona extraña, llevaba en su odio izquierdo una cruz plateada y un tatuaje en forma de dragón en su mejilla izquierda. Des pues de todo ahora ambos estaban en la acera.

—_Oh, es increíble —_

_—¿Viste la velocidad de aquel chico?—_

_—¡Que buenos reflejos tiene ese niño! —_

Algunos curioso llegaron para poder ver la escena del accidente. Un chica se cruzo la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, si no hubiese sido por por aquel niño que intervino para salvarla, quien sabe que hubiese pasado.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas! — exclamo el chico —estúpidos humanos... — susurro en una frase inaudible. La miro resignado y la soltó haciéndola caer bruscamente al suelo.

—¡Hey! ¡Que grosero eres! — exclamo la joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—Que descuidada eres tu, la próxima vez, te garantizo que no estaré ahí para ayudarte.— sin mas que decir el chico le dio la espalda y se retiro. Mary se quedo con la duda un instante pero varias personas se acercaron a ella para ver si se encontraba bien.

Mientras tanto, en Japón.

—He llegado — dijo mirando al cielo. —Donde todo tendrá inicio — susurro mirando al suelo que estaba a mas de 100 metros de él. En esos momentos se encontraba en la cima de un edificio, sus pies estaban posados sobre el precipicio del edificio corriendo el riesgo de que alguna ráfaga de aire pusiese tirarlo. Aunque, dudaba que así fuese ya que una suave brisa de viento soplaba meciendo un oscura cabellera y su gabardina negra. — Apuesto, que nunca se les ocurrirá buscarme aquí. — sonrio para si con un semblante afectado —es hora de pedir ayuda.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquel extraño encuentro de Tyson y Eero. El señor Dickenson havia solicitado la presencia de Tyson así mismo como de Ozuma, King, Kane y Zeo en las oficinas de la BBA.

—Ozuma que sorpresa — dijo Tyson cuando vio al chico entrar a la oficina – creí que habías regresado a tu pueblo.

—Lo hice, pero tuve que volver ya que la situación que estamos viviendo no puede ser ignorada. — respondió sentándose al lado de Kane.

—¿Situación? — pregunta Kane — ¿A que te refieres?.

—estamos… entrando en un periodo de pre revolucion — respondió.

—¡¿Pre Revolucion?! —

—Así es — intervino el señor Dickeson. —Hola muchachos ¿dónde esta Zeo?

—No lo sabemos —

—De seguro debe de estar peinando su cabello como un niña — comento Ozuma entre unas risitas.

—Yo no creo eso — intervino Tyson — Se lo corto.

—¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento! — dijo una voz llamando la atención de todos, era Zeo quien se detenía en el marco de la puerta tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Vaya era hora Cyborg —

—Ozuma, no lo llames así, después de todo, los Robots también tienen sentimientos ja, ja, ja — Rió King y Ozuma no tardo en hacerle dúo.

—Ya basta los dos — Kane —Vinimos a ver al señor Dickenson no a burlarnos de Zeo.

—Exacto — dijo el señor D, con una sonrisa afectada. — Muy bien, ahora que ya están todos quisiera que me permitieran presentarles a alguien. Pasa. — ordeno amablemente. Un hombre muy alto entro a la habitación era de un cierto aspecto ambiguo y dark, ojos naranjas y un peina bastante extravagante. —Quiero presentarles a Laury Mikkely.

—Hola — saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Laury a venido desde Finlandia para explícanos todo este problema —

—¡Hay No! ¿Otro finlandés?! — exclama Tyson parándose de su asiento — ¡Ya estoy artos de los finlandeses! Es el segundo esta semana.

—Veo que ya has tenido tu primero encuentro con Eero de Tiatira. Eso significa que también Lintu esta en el país. — Laury tomo asiento.

—¿Lintu? —

—Así es, mi hermana gemela. Ella es quien esta a cargo de vigilar de las 7 bestias sagradas no sean capturadas. —

—¡Bueno!, comienza por el principio ¿quieres?, no comprendo nada. — exclama Tyson.

—Bien, todo inicio cuando fueron robadas 7 Bestias sangradas que se encontraban dormidas en Finlandia. Mi padre fue quien las robo y ahora él las ah entregaron a Voltaer.

—¡Que, Voltaer! —

—Así es y para colmo él creo con el ADN de aquellas bestias bit 7 bey luchadores usando como célula madre las de Kai, Tala, Bryan etc. Y con ellos planea hacer lo que hace 4 años fracaso. La conquista mundial.

—Bueno, ya veo por qué todo esto es tan grave. Pero ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Se supone que él es tu padre ¿no?— dijo Zeo.

—Lo sé, pero yo desde un principio me había negado a robarlas ya que por mi culpa algo de esta magnitud ocurrió en el pasado y la verdad es que me siento muy culpable. Pero, eso no es todo. Ya que las personas que coloraron ahí a esas 7 Bestias han enviado a un equipo de bey luchadores a recuperarlas, pero yo conozco a esos bey luchadores su líder se llama Tydus y no las devolverá si no las usara para su propia conveniencia, además varios de sus compañeros piensan en hacer lo mismo y otro equipo anda en cacería de estas bestias bit.

—¿Tan poderosas son esas bestias Bit? — pregunta King levantándose de su asiento y recargándose en la pared.

—Desgraciadamente si, las mas poderosas son Efeso y Tiatira seguidas de Laodicea y Pergamo terminando con Sardis, Filadelfia y Smirna. Se dice que ellas son las bestias Bit de Apocalipsis.

—Y como podremos combatir tanto poder. Solo tememos 4 bestias Bit—

—5 — intervino bruscamente. Saco algo se su bolsillo —Aquí esta su quinta bestia Bit — muestra un Bit Ship. Camina hasta los chicos y la deposita en las manos de Kane. —La Bestia Bit Patmos, te pertenece, ya que sin una no podrás luchar. — Kane y los demás chicos miran asombrados el Bit ship al parecer un especie de águila dorada.

—pero ¿por qué yo? — se pregunta Kane.

—Por que todos deben de tener un guardián — animo Laury — y esta es una Bestia Bit sin dueño y tu eres en Bey luchador sin Bestia. Haran buena pareja. Además, estará mas segura contigo que conmigo.

—¿A que te refieres? —

—Mira yo fui testigo de cómo fueron creadas y esta Bestia yo me la robe del laboratorio, por eso es que mi hermana me busca pero las bestias no pueden ser usadas por seres como yo o Lintu solo ciertos humanos pueden.

—Por eso fue que tu padre le dio las Bestias a Voltaer, para que creara seres humano ¿no?.

—Si — respondió dando la espalda. — Tyson, tuviste suerte ya que frente a tus ojos estaba uno de los Cyborgs, Eero fue el segundo en nacer. Producto de las células de Kai.

—¿Quiere decir que—

—Es el clon de Kai — El señor Dickenson termino la oración.

—¿y Kai ya sabe de esto?— pregunto Ozuma.

—No, al menos eso yo pienso, pero lo mas seguro es que alguno de esos Cyborgs lo rete a alguna batalla para robarle a su bestia Bit, creo que ellos también buscaran a los demás bey luchadores de alto rango como Michael Parker o Tala Ivanov.

—¿Crees que los mismo haga con nosotros? — pregunta Zeo al momento de sacar su blade — Cerberus es la bestia Bit mas poderosa de aquella piedra.

—Por eso estoy aquí, para alertarlos y para llevarlos al lugar de la batalla. — dijo Laury.

—Pues... yo si iré — King levanta la mano. —Además si son tan poderosos apuesto que tendrán buenas piezas de Beyblade.

—Yo también— interviene Ozuma — ya que una de mis misiones es vigilar que Dragoon y las otras bestias estén a salvo.

—Si Tyson va, yo también quiero ir — dice Zeo levantándose de su asiento.

—¿eh?… pues. Yo también quiero ir, pero ¿qué tan peligroso será?

—La verdad no lo sé, pero quizás tenga un alto grado de dificultad.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Iremos a.... ¿a dónde iremos? —

—A Finlandia — corrigió el finlandés con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—M... comienzo a odiar ese país. —

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Comentarios Finales: **

Bien, ahora todo el mundo sabe el objetivo inicial de Fic. Esas 7 bestias bit son el problema de todo, los que irán por ellas son el equipo de la **BBA Revolution** (Tyson, Kane, King, Zeo y Ozuma) **Elemental Team **(Tydus, Mikael y compañía) **Satanas Team **(Akira, William etc etc) y faltan por ver si también los **Neo Borg **(Kai, Tala, Bryan) y claro los demás como Robert o Michael. La próxima actualización a lo mejor es el viernes. Thanks por leer este chapter.

¿Algún comentario? ¿duda o sugerencia? ¿queja? Todo eso y mas puedes dejarlo en un Review. O contactándome o por mail, mismo que puedes encontrar al final de mi biografía. Me despido de ustedes esperando ansioso sus Reviews.

Próximo capitulo: **"Mysterious pleasure" **_(Misterioso placer)___

**..: Mikael Mudou :.**

**"_Voguemos, Crucemos, del mundo el confín; que hoy su triste cárcel quiebran, libres los diablos en fin, y con música y estruendo los condenados celebran, juntos cantando y bebiendo. Un diabólico festín"_**


	3. Misterioso placer

**Gia'Sou **

Bueno, este es el tercer chapter de Whispers, bueno, quiere agradecer mucho a Kory que también anda siguiendo el fic a mis amigos de la escuela, que también lo siguen. Ando enfermo, así es que no voy a Responder Reviews, muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Reviews: Thanks a: **Nalle y Cia, Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo, Kai Ylonen, Gaby Kon, Kokoro Yana, Sweet Mary Ángel. Tambien a Tydus y Laury Mikkely.**

* * *

_**Whisper of the fallens. **_

3.- "**Mysterious pleasure**" _(Misterioso placer)_

Por: **Mikael Mudou.**

* * *

**Toluca; Edo de México.**

—Señor Tydus, ha llegado esto para usted — se oyó una voz resonar por todo el invernadero. Este lugar era bastante exótico, ya que lo único que existían eran flores de color negro, Rosas, Alcatraces, Pensamientos, Lirios, Violetas, todo en negro. El dueño de la voz era un joven de no mas de 17 años, de altura media, brillantes ojos carmesí, cabello rojizo en un tono brillante, una parte de su cabello cubría su ojo derecho. Vestía de una forma sport, pequeños pantalones pesqueros beige, tenis, camiseta naranjas y las clásicas muñequeras. Busco con la mirada a su señor para después encontrarlo en el extremo derecho del invernadero.

—Déjalo ahí, Ralf — ordeno el hombre.

—Si señor — respondió esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Volteo a su izquierda y miro hacia abajo, una pequeña planta estaba posada a sus pies, esta abrió la boca dejando ver unos enormes colmillos, Ralf no se intimido, al contrario esto era ya muy familiar para él. El pequeño 'animal' se arrastro hacia su amo. La tomo entre sus manos y vio el remitente.

—¿Ahora que querrán esos malditos? — dijo entre diente, Tydus miro de reojo una planta y esta era similar a la primera, un pequeño capullo de color negro, abrió sus pétalos, dejando ver que en el interior era de un color azul brillante, de ahí salieron unos lentes, rectangulares de armazón negro. Él los tomo y se los coloco, abrió el sobre y comenzó la lectura.

—¿Problemas, señor Tydus? —

—No — dejo la lectura e hizo bolita el papel — prepara mi equipaje, tengo que partir para Inglaterra hoy mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? — inquirió arqueando una ceja. —¿Problemas?

—Así es, Se han robado a las Bestia que cuidaban el primer selló del infierno, han llamado a los elementales.

—¿Puedo ir? —

—No —

—Pero, señor Tydus. —

—Solo han llamado a Jibriell, Lither, Crawley a mi y a…Mikael — camino un poco y corto una rosa negra del arbusto — Será bueno verlo después de 200 años. Si hay problemas te llamare. ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, señor — baja la mirada un poco desilusionado. — De seguro matara el tiempo con Mikael-Sama ¿no?. — Tydus frunció el ceño, camino hasta Ralf, para después formar una sonrisa.

—Sabes bien entre Mikael y yo, no hay nada, simplemente una rivalidad. — se dirige a salida —Parto en dos horas, prepara algo para el viaje, la comida de los aviones es un asco.

Así, salió del invernadero, dejando a Ralf pensando en la situación. —¿Con que Inglaterra, ne?, creo que yo también, deberé de ir. —

**China.**

Las miradas se disparaban, miles sangraban por la nariz, los chiflidos y albures no se hicieron esperar. Una hermosa mujer recorría la ciudad de China, a pesar de los albures ella conservaba esa fresca sonrisa. Su cabello largo cabello verde papa loteaba debido a las pequeñas ráfagas de viento, de ves en cuando levantaba su mano sosteniendo el cabellera, su tez de piel era semi morena. Llevaba botas hasta las rodillas haciéndola ver aun mas sexy con el andar y paso firme que llevaba, mallas rojas hasta la pierna, mini falda negra blusa roja un poco escotada, por ultimo unos lentes oscuros a la medida del rostro de la mujer. Paro en una tienda y se introdujo a ella. La cajera tenia la vista posada en su revista, muy entretenida leyendo un articulo de moda, mascaba su chicle con la similitud de un gato comiendo un trozo de pan.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? — pregunto la chica de cabello Rosado sin despegar la vista de su revista.

—Si, quisiera una cita — respondió la mujer entre risas.

—Lo siento, eso no lo manejamos — dijo levantado la vista, cual sería su sorpresa al ver a su cliente —¡Curiel! — exclama Mariah cayendo de su silla.

—Hola linda Mao. ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? — Sonrió ampliamente quitándose lo lentes oscuros dejando ver un par de ojos grisáceos, levemente delineados de ojo.

—pero, Curiel ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto la chica muy confundida. —¿Pensé que estabas en Francia?

—Ya ves — ríe — Te lo dije, si realmente amas a esa persona, lo mas correcto es regresar por ella.

—¿Qué, que quieres decir con eso? — Mao se sonroja.

—Ja,ja,ja nada en realidad, lo leí en un libro. Bueno, solo vengo de paso, quería ver si mi linda Mao estaba bien. Y claro, por un cita. ¿qué tal si vamos al cine, para después ir de Shoping?

—Pues, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que trabajar.

—¿cuándo es tu día libre?.

—Mañana.

—¡Muy bien!, entonces, pasare por ti, mañana a las once de la mañana ¿te parece?.

—esta bien, nos veremos mañana.

—Por cierto, Linda Mao, ¿me puedes dar una bolsa de frituras dietéticas? — dijo señalando un estante muy alto. Mao suspiro, tomo la escalera y trepo por los estantes, sin contar que ella también traía mini falda. Curiel doblo un poco su cuerpo hacia delante para tratar de ver los panties de Mao, muy discretamente.

—¿Estas? — pregunto Mao desde lo alto.

—¡Si! — dijo rápidamente —¡Esas!

Mao bajo le entrego mas frituras, Curiel saco de su bolsillo una moneda.

—Ten linda Mao, guarda el cambio. —

—esta… esta bien. — dijo sonrojada.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! — se dirige a la salida —¡Ponte guapa! — guiña un ojo y sale del lugar justo cuando Lee y Ray entran.

—¡Adiós preciosa! — grita Lee al reconocer a la mujer.

—¡See You, Precioso! — responde, haciendo que Lee sonría.

—Ja, ja, Esa Oki, cada ves que la veo, se pone mejor. — dijo Lee.

—¿Oki? — interroga Ray.

—Hola chicos — saluda Mariah. —¿qué los trae por aquí.?

—Vengo por leche — respondió Lee recargándose en el estante.

—Vengo a acompañar a Lee, que vienen por leche — rió Ray. —¿Quién es esa mujer? — Mariah le entrega la leche a Lee. Quien sonríe con un gesto gatuno, acariciando el envase susurrando varias frases como 'Oh, hermosa lechita'.

—Es Curiel Treanor, una vieja amiga de Mariah — responde su compañero — La conocimos cuando tu te fuiste de la aldea.

—Ja, ¿pues a ver cuando me la presentas? —

—Puede ser, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente amigo —

—¿Tiene novio? —

—No, — interviene la chica — es lesbiana.

—¡DIOS! ¡Mariah, no sabia que tu andarás en esas ondas! — exclama Ray cómicamente.

—No seas tonto, Ray, ella es la rara yo no. — gruñe la chica con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas, Mariah? — Lee —Ya se que son muy 'amiguis', No soy tonto.

—¡Calla Lee! —

—¡Callen los dos! — Ray separa a ambos chicos — ¿qué quería?.

—Pues, nada mas ver como estaba. Eso es todo. Saldré con ella mañana.

—¡Huy una cita! — rie Lee saliendo de la tienda. —Pon la leche a mi cuenta.

—Vaya Lee, que burlón que ha vuelto. — gruñe.

—Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde, ¿no?, tengo que alcanzar a Lee. — Ray sale.

—Ja, hombres! — exclama furiosa. Da un largo suspiro y regresa a la lectura de su revista.

**Japón.**

Kane miraba su blade, mas bien miraba a la extraña bestia Bit, ya era de noche, estaba en la sala de su casa. Una chica salía de la cocina con un par de rebanadas de pay.

—Aquí tienes Kane — sonríe la chica.

—Gracias Salima —

—Ya deja ese blade ¿quieres? — se sienta a su lado. —Toda la tarde te la has pasado viéndolo.

—Lo sé, pero, este blade, tiene algo muy extraño. — mira a Salima — es un poder extraño.

—¡Oh Kane! — le arrebata el blade —¡Come y deja de pensar en eso! — guarda el blade en su bolsillo.

—esta bien. —

Ahora ambos chicos proceden a comer sus pedazos de pays, mientras tanto a la fueras de la casa, una mujer mira, a la pareja, Lintu.

—Esto será, rápido — susurro sacando su lanzador y su blade, apunto a donde estaban y lanzo. El blade de Lintu rompió la ventana, Kane y Salima se sobre saltaron.

—¡Cuidado Salima! — exclama Kane tirandose sobre la chica protegiéndola de esa forma.

—¡Kane! — se escucha una voz afuera de la casa —¡Ven ahora y acepta mi reto!

—¿De quien es esa voz? — deja a Salima y mira por la venta —¡Laury! — exclama a ver el sorprende parecido con su amigo. Abandona la casa para dirigieres al jardín, cual fue su sorpresa a ver que la mujer avía desaparecido. —¡Que diablos! — gruñe entre dientes.

—¡Kane! —

—¡¿qué?!, ¡Salima! — grita, viendo que su amiga era secuestrada por Lintu. —¡Espera! — corre tras ella.

—¡Si la quieres recuperar tienes que darme a Patmos!.

—¡No te daré nada! —

Mientras tanto, Ozuma y King caminaban por las calles del rumbo.

—Te agradezco que me ayas permitido quedarme en tu casa — dice Ozuma llevando en sus manos un paquete, comida.

—No tienes por qué, papá y mamá, todo el tiempo están de viaje, después de todos, nos hará bien un poco de compañía — sonríe King.

—¿Y como ha estado tu hermana? —

—Pues, bien , un poco delicada, creo que esta en sus días, no lo sé — piensa un poco — las mujeres son extrañas.

—Dímelo a mí, Mariam anda igual desde que aquel asunto le floreció, créeme, ahora tiene mucho mas _pechonalidad_ que antes. — se mofa.

—Jaja, ¿si?, a ver que día puedo ir a verlos.

—¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO! — Exclama una voz detrás, son que ello se dieran cuenta Lintu había saltado sobre Ozuma, usándolo de trampolín, impulsándose para ir mas rápido.

—¡Espera! — Kane Corría tras ella, pero sin fiarse choca contra King, los tres yacen en el suelo.

—Jajajaja, los perdí. — rio Lintu, llevando a Salima como bulto en su hombro.

—¡Hey! ¡Bájame Vieja loca! — Exclama Salima dando se golpes y patadas al azar.

—¡No estoy loca! — grita Lintu —¡Mucho menos vieja! ¡Si no te callas juro que te dejo caer! — Salima voltea hacia abajo, observando lo alto de los saltos, la mejor opción era rendirse.

—Alto ahí hermana — dijo Laury apareciendo de la nada, obstruyendo el paso de Lintu.

—¡Oh!, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Pero si es mi querido y traidor hermano Laury. ¿cómo has estado? —

—He estado mejor, gracias. — respondió, cruzo los brazos. —baja a la chica, Patmos no te pertenece, ahora es de Kane.

—Lo sabes mejor que nadie!, Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero — zarandea a Salima como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

—Si, pero de todos modos, Patmos, nunca obedecería a un ser como tu, Si, eres un demonio de muy alto rango, ya que eres hija de una de las princesas del infierno, pero Patmos es un ser sagrado, solo obedecerá ordenes de un ser puro.

—¿y por eso se lo diste a un humano, no?, ya me extrañaba que un moustro como tu quisiera una bestia tan poderosa. Me das asco hermano, tu no eres nada, ni Ángel ni demonio, ni Fallen.

—¡Soy mayor que tu por 25 segundos! Así que tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga tu hermano!.

—¡¿Ah si?!, eso no es nada. — suelta a Salima, pero la sostiene al ultimo momento agarrandola solo del pie.

—¡Kyyyyaaaaaa! ¡Mujer loca! ¡BÁJAME! —

—Si!, soy mas grande que tu por 35 cm. —exclamo Laury sin darle mucha importancia a la chica.

—¡No es cierto!, No mides 2.10 m. andas por los 2.0 m. —

—¡Oh claro que si, Te traigo un metro y te lo demuestro!. —

Suena un celular sacando a ambos hermanos de su amena discusión, Lintu saca su cel, que era el mismo que estaban sonando.

—¡Bueno! — lo responde —¡Oh!, padre!……… si, pero……padre!, no,…no es justo!… —frunce el ceño. — esta bien, regresare.— cuelga. — esta bien Laury, — le avienta a Salima y este hábilmente la toma entre sus brazos. — ganaste esta batalla, pero no la guerra.

—antes de que te vayas, querida hermana. — saca de la bolsa de Salima el blade. —Lo que querías estuvo aquí todo el tiempo. — le muestra el blade, en su cara de ve un ceño infantil.

—¡Oh! Laury Mikkely, eres odioso! — gruñe la mujer desapareciendo en una nube de color negro.

—Creo que eso es todo, de la perversa Lintu — esboza felizmente, mientras aterriza en tierra firme. Baja a Salima. Y los tres chicos llegan.

—¡Salima! ¡Que bueno que estés bien! — dice Kane abrasándola.

—Laury — interviene Ozuma — ¿qué haces aquí?.

—Pues, este hombre me salvo la vida — sonríe a Laury — Muchas Gracias.

—No es nada, después de todo a eso vine. — ríe para después ver y dirigirse a Kane — Toma, — le da su blade — Lintu no puede hacerte nada, pero tienes que proteger este blade a como de lugar.

—Lo sé, así es que ¿ella es tu hermana? —

—El parecido es asombroso, aunque solo la vimos un momento, era idéntico a ti.

—No saben como desearía tener un perro, en ves de hermana, pero como sea, me dio mucho gusto saludarlos, me tengo que ir. — les da la espalda. — cuídense los Cyborgs están al asecho. — se va.

—¿cómo que los Cyborgs?, Kane, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-

—Eh, pues yo………— tartamudeo.

—¡Es una larga historia! — interviene King, para alivio de Kane.

—¡Y no te la podemos contar toda. — Kane sale corriendo, seguido de King y Ozuma.

—¡Hey! Chicos! ¡No sean así y díganme! — sale tras ellos.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Comentarios finales: **

Hemos llegado al tercer capitulo y el Chapter estuvo un poco mas largo, creo que como ocho hojas. Me sorprende, creo que la enfermedad inspira un poco. No tengo nada mas que decir, Simplemente que dejen sus Reviews. Thanks!

Próximo capitulo: "**Existence creation**" _(Creación Existencial)_

**..: Mikael Mudou :.**

"**Yo confundiré a sus ojos, la mentira y la verdad y la ciencia y los sucesos, su mente confundir_"_**


	4. Creación existencial

**Gia'Sou.**

Lo sé, me tarde mucho esta ves en actualizar, pero mi maquina no anda muy bien que digamos, no siento mal por eso. pero bueno, el show tiene que continuar. Por falta de tiempo tampoco responderé a los Reviews, lo mismo parara los siguientes chapters hasta que arreglen la maquina. Lo siento.

En este capitulo tomaremos en cuenta un poco sobre la familia de Temis o Pyro. Y lo poco que él conoce su misma casa. Además, información muy importante sobre el torneo nuevo. Sin mas que decir.

**Reviews: _Gaby Kon, Oro Makoro Hayama, Kai Ylonen, Nalle y Cia, Tydus O., Ice Kory X, Laury Mikkely y Kokoro Yana. _**

* * *

_**Whisper of the fallens. **_

4.- "**Existence creation**" _(Creación Existencial)_

Por: **Mikael Mudou. **

* * *

**Mansión Délon. Esparta, Grecia.**

—¿puede ver algo mas aburrido que esto? — se pregunto así mismo Pyro, viendo fijamente el techo de la habitación.

—No lo creo — respondió su compañero en un suspiro.

—¡Oye, Kory!, Tengo una idea. — exclamo, dejando el techo y fijando su vista en los ojos azul verdoso de su amigo.

—¿qué? —

—Vamos a _perdernos_ en la mansión. ¿qué te parece? —

—_¿perdernos?_ ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —

—Oh, vamos. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero — dijo muy sonriente — no hemos visto el hala central de la mansión, al menos no bien. ¿Qué te parece, vamos? — pregunto impaciente.

—Pues… si ya no queda de otra. — Kory se rindió.

Ahora, ambos chicos caminaba por una sección semi obscura, un largo pasillo, con antorchas iluminando el mismo, A decir verdad Pyro, nunca via llegado tan lejos, estaban demasiado cerca de la 'zona prohibida'. Aquel lugar que siempre se le denegó el paso desde que tenia uso de razón.

—Este lugar — dice Kory — Es demasiado tenebroso.

—Estamos cerca de la 'Zona Prohibida' — mira de reojo a Kory —Nunca he llegado tan lejos inspeccionado la mansión. He de admitir que algo me intriga.

—¿qué es?.—

—Te seré sincero, no lo sé — se detiene y se le queda viendo a su amigo peliazul. —Hey Kory, te has dando cuenta que estamos solos tu y yo — pasa una mano por su hombro — pero tu no eres nada atrevido ¿o si? — sonríe picaramente. Su compañero solo se limito a parpadear un par de veces.

—¿perdón? —

—hahaha, nada — lo suelta — Lo vi en una película — sigue su camino — sigamos adelante.

—"Cada día te desconozco mas Pyro." — pensó.

—Hey mira! — grita Pyro sacándolo de su meditación. Un poco mas adelante, se podían ver dos enormes puertas con símbolos extraños grabados en ellas. —¿qué puerta debemos tomar?

—Yo opino que mejor regresemos.

—¡No seas cobarde! — exclama — Me molestan esa clase de actitudes. — mira las puertas y posó su vista en la derecha, donde tenia un símbolo alusivo al sol. Tomo la perilla y con dificultad la abrió, el pasillo era un mas oscuro. Al momento es que ambos se introducen, la puerta se cierra de golpe y una fila de antorchas se encienden en la pared.

—¿Aun no cambias de opinión? — Pyro no pone atención a la pregunta de Kory y sigue caminado. Vio el techo del lugar y se percato que eran espejos, después de caminar por lo menos unos cuantos metros, las paredes se iban turnando espacios en donde están un espejo, luego la pared, un espejo, la pared. —quien hizo este lugar, creo que era narcisista.

—Mi familia, tiene una obsesión por los espejos, dicen que lo que se refleja en ellos, no siempre es lo que parece. — se detiene un mira uno de los espejos, posa su mano en su reflejo. —Nunca te has preguntado, si ¿realmente eres tu quien se refleja en el espejo?, si… ¿de verdad tienes que estar aquí?, ¿quién eres?, ¿de donde vienes? — lo mira de reojo — ¿captas?.

—Casi —

**Mansión Jurgen, Alemania. **

—Así que eso es todo — Robert estaba sentado en su escritorio, tenia un fólder en sus manos, que recién firmo.

—Sí, el trato esta legalmente formalizado — respondió su cliente, un joven alto de aproximadamente 20 años, ojos carmín profundos, tez morena, cabello negro semi rojizo.

—Joven Edward, ha sido un placer hacer tratos con usted y su padre. — se pone de pie y da la mano al cliente, este de inmediato se para y hace el mismo gesto.

—Lo mismo digo, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otras cosas que hacer, con su permiso — se dirige a la salida. —Espero verle pronto. — sale y de inmediato entra Johnny con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y bien? — dice el escocés.

—¿Y bien, qué? —

—¿Qué clase de trato hiciste con él? — se sienta en el sillón del escritorio comenzando a dar vueltas.

—Eso no te incumbe Johhny — dice divertido — y deja de jugar con el sillón, te vas a caer —

—Bah — gruñe sin hacer caso. —Me sorprende que tus súper amigos del alma, Michael y Lee no estén contigo.

—Michael tenia partido y Lee quería ver a su gato. Me preocupa el hecho que todo el tiempo se la pase pensando en gatos.— pone la mano en el mentón.

—después de todo, así son los pueblerinos, — sonríe entre dientes parando de jugar con la silla. —Cuando le mentes una idea, nunca se la sacas de la cabeza, él es como tu loco primo. Extraño.

—Mas respeto Johnny —

—Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención herir a ninguno de tu novios, jajajajaja —

—Johnny — advierte. —¿Listo para que te haga llorar? — pregunta señalando el tablero de ajedrez.

—Eso, esta por verse. — sonríe.

Ambos comenzaron su duelo y como de ser costumbre, Robert llevo la ventaja desde el tercer turno.

—Jaque mate. — entono Robert.

—¡¿Qué!? — exclama su compañero pegando en la mesa —¡No es justo!.

—Nada es justo para ti. Jonathan.

—¡Calla Roberto!,¡Haces trampa! ¡Tienes alguna pieza escondida por ahí.

—¿Quieres ver que no?. — sonríe confiado. Llaman a la puerta —Pase —

—Gia'Sou. (Hola) ¿Interrumpo?. —Entono un joven alto de cabello castaño, de peinado poco usual, ojos verde esmeralda, piel morena, vestía completamente de negro.

—ah, hola Paris, no, no interrumpes. ¿a que se debe tu visita?.

—pues bien — se acerca a ambos chicos, analiza el tablero poniendo una mano en su mentón. — he venido aquí por lo del nuevo torneo.

—¿Nuevo torneo? — interroga Johnny.

—Así es — no deja de ver el tablero — A decir verdad a mi la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, ya que es poco usual un torneo por estas fechas. —mueve una pieza. —Jaque mate, Robert.

—¿Qué? — mira confundido su juego.

—¡¿enserio?! — lo mismo hace Johnny —¡Ja!, Paris eres mi héroe.

—primero checa tu tablero antes de darte por vencido, salve a tu rey y jaquee a Robert al mismo tiempo. Él no es el único bueno en juegos de destreza dentro de la familia.

—bueno — se cruza de brazos —¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—Toma esto. — le entrega una invitación — Necesitas esto para él torneo, es un acontecimiento privado y ¿adivina quien lo hace?.— Johnny arquea una ceja y Robert solo lo mira de reojo.

—Voltaer. —

—¿Qué?. ¿Cómo es posible?.

—Bueno, rumora por Grecia que él tiene en su poner siete bestias Bit poderosas y ancestrales. Y que a hecho un nuevo equipo de Cyborg para su operación. Lo mas interesante de todo esto. Es la forma en la que realizo el torneo, son cinco etapas. Las primeras tres son para juntar victorias, si tienes mas de dos, ya pasaste a la cuarta etapa, de ahí se eliminan y van a la semifinal y de ahí directo a la final.

—Voltaer tiene sus planes listos — interrumpe Johnny —Lo mejor de esto es no ir.

—el premio es cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?, ja yo lo poseo todo.

—No en el sentido de dinero. Él se refiere al poder — explica calmadamente el primo de Robert — El poder de los milagros eternos.

—¿Milagros eternos?, eso no es imposible.— responde Johnny. —Oh si, lo olvide, tu familia esta muy ligada a ese tipo de cosas, todos los Délon están locos.

—Muy gracioso — Paris — Además de todo esto, el equipo necesita un dirigente, algo así como un líder. Por ejemplo los All Starz tienen a Judy. Y de cuatro a cinco luchadores.

—Mmm. — piensa Robert — necesitaremos tres miembros para poder remplazar a Enrique y Oliver. Ambos están ocupados.

—¿Por qué tres?, ¿No dirás dos?. — intercede su compañero.

—No, yo dirigiré el equipo ¿qué, quieres a alguien mas lo haga?.

—¿No hay mas opciones?.

—No. Ya los tengo en mente.

—No cuentes a Temis. Ya que él formara parte de un nuevo equipo. Yo lo dirigiré.

—Santo berrinche que el niño hará — Johnny ríe entre dientes.

—Lo es, es un riesgo que pienso correr, ya tengo a los otros dos y el cuarto dejare que ellos lo elijan.

—¿Qué otros equipos estarán?.

—No lo sé. —responde Paris. —Solo me dejaron dos invitaciones, lo mas seguro es que Kai o Tala también estén invitados, es Voltaer ¿lo recuerdan?, quien sabe que tendrá entre manos. ¡Oh! Lo olvide, la primera ronda será en Helsinki: Finlandia, después en Vancouver: Canadá, seguido del Distrito Federal: México, la cuarta esta en Sydney: Australia y la ultima en Moscú: Rusia.

—Todo un tour por el mundo. — dijo Robert.

—¿Interesante, no?, todo esto es en un mes.

—¿Un mes?, ni tiempo hay de entrenar.

—Bueno, mi tarea esta lista, me tengo que ir, voy a informarle a Mr. Berrinchitos las buenas nuevas. ¡Andi'o sas'! (Adiós)

—Con que un nuevo torneo.— susurro Robert sin dejar de ver la invitación.

* * *

**To be Continued. **

Aquí termina el cuarto capitulo de los seis que tengo programados para la saga de **Patmos**, que, como dije, solo es una pequeña introducción a lo interesante: el torneo. Si, amo los torneos. ¿y?. Bueno, me despido, dejen su comentario o Review, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme este mi mail o mi msn.

Próximo capitulo: "**Baptismal record**" _(Registro bautismal)_

**§Mikael Mudou§**

_**"Triste, fatídica, inmóvil. En la inmensa oscuridad, mas entristece que alumbra, cual lámpara sepulcral"**_


	5. Registro bautismal

**Gia'Sou.**

Se que andan molestos, ya que no he actualizado, pero como ya algunos saben no tengo Internet o al menos no me dura mucho y cuando entro es solo una maquina de tiempo antes de que el virus me ataque y no he podido reparar la maquina. La puedo usar normal, pero de Internet me saca. Pero, en todo este tiempo he pasado momentos de caridad con mi maquina, he borrado algunos archivos y la he limpiado un poco. Aprendí a usar mi programa de fotos que por cierto no es el **Photo Shop,** ese seme traba es uno llamado **Ulead Phtoimpact 5** tiene funciones similares al PS pero me agrada, mas tarde en mi nueva pagina **Whsiper of the fallens** podrán verlas. Y bueno, como he tenido algo de tiempo libre, le he adelantado mucho a **Aperion**, **The rose finacé** (En la sección de Yu Yu Hakusho) y a este mismo, ya que tengo dos capítulos planeados a la perfección, como son cortos no hay problema.

Quiero informar a todos se un concurso, bueno, ni tanto. Lo que pasa es que tengo en mente un nuevo fic, no es muy complejo como Aperion o Whisper, pero si tienen una trama muy a mi estilo, habla acerca de los White Tigers y una batalla que enfrenta su clan contra un viejo enemigo. Cabe mencionar que es Yuri ya que Curiel sale ahí. Mi primer fic Yuri ¿Qué les parece?, por ahora tengo ya dos capítulos terminados e iniciado el tercero y cuarto. Son igual que cortos que este, ya tengo el nombre de los capítulos, me inspire en **Munvayne** para eso, su música me fascina, Así que esto será otro Song fic largo. Quizás de 10 a 15 capítulos, no lo se. Bueno, el chiste es que no tengo nombre para el fic, y quien me recomiende alguno que me guste se lo pondré al fic y tendrá un pase en este fic como cuarto integrante de los Neo-Borg o en el otro si les late mas. Esta 'convocatoria' estará de aquí a dos capítulos mas, es decir hasta el final de la saga de Patmos y se sabrán en 15 de enero. ¡Que esperan!, Usen eso que llaman cerebro y piensen algún nombre Apocalíptico y en ingles de preferencia, bueno eso no importa.

Después de tanto parloteo Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un lindo Review, lastima que no pueda contestarles por mi falta de tiempo, pero tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazoncito.

**Thanks to: Nalle y cia, Alex Spicer osease Kory, Kai Ylonen, Alexia Ashford, Laury Mikkely, Tydus, Oro Makoto hayama ichigo, Gaby Kon, Dana. (9)**

* * *

_**Whisper of the fallens. **_

**5.- "Baptismal record" **_(Registro bautismal)_

Por: **Mikael Mudou. **

* * *

Un par de chicos caminaban a prisa por las transitadas calles de Moscú, el primero de ellos, poseía ojos verde claro, cabellera gris platinada, tez blanca, porte rudo, en sus manos, llevaba varias bolsas de al parecer un súper mercado, a paso firme lo seguía su otro compañero, en sus ojos violetas se veía un destello de desagrado, fastidio, sus mechones de cabello naranjas se mecían rápidamente, el viento de la ciudad.

—¿Seguro que sabes por donde vamos? — entono Tala.

—¡Seguro! — responde vigoroso — conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano.

—¿Cómo puedes conocer la palma de tu mano si todo el tiempo llevas guantes, no me convences. — dijo esquivando a la gente, ambos pararon en un cruce peatonal.

—Tu confía. — sonrió burlonamente. —Ven es por aquí conozco un atajo.

Ahora, ellos caminaban por callejones, largos y oscuros. Para Tala, la civilización ya esta muy lejos. Comenzó a recordar que hacían ahí, una apuesta de grupo, ambos perdieron en un juego contra Kai; su líder, Spencer, Ian, Samara; su hermosa dirigente y Yarah; su prima, recién egresada al grupo. Ellos tenia que ir a súper mercado por las cosas que sus demás compañeros les pidieran.

—Apuesto que el helado ya se derritió — comento Bryan en un tono afectado.

—eso es imposible — aclaro — estamos a –28°, es imposible que un helado se derrita.

—Cierto, lo olvide. — Bryan para, mira a su alrededor para después fijar la vista en su compañero. —Tala, te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. ¿cuál quieres oír primero?.

—No me gustan las noticias. — responde con un gesto de enfado, pero Bryan lo fuerza a responder —la mala.

—estamos perdidos.

—¿Y la buena?.

—Tenemos suficiente comida como para sobrevivir unos días. — sonríe burlonamente.

—Estúpido. —entona Tala siguiendo su camino. El oji-verde da un largo suspiro y sigue su marcha.

—¿Adonde vamos?.

—A donde sea — dice secamente — debe de haber alguna salida por aquí.

_—¿perdidos? —_ habla una voz detrás de ellos, ante sus ojos un joven, de apariencia infantil esta frente a ellos. Cabello naranja, ojos verdes y grandes, deslumbrantes, pequeñas pequitas yacen en su rostro y su gesto mimoso no desaparece.

_—¿Necesitan ayuda? —_ Bryan voltea a sus espaldas y del otro lado de la calle esta uno joven. Sus ojos no se ven debido a la gorra que los cubre, debajo esta hay varios mechones rubios, su boca refleja firmeza y un porte estoico. Su voz es fría y quieta..

—No gracias — responde quietamente Tala — estamos bien, solo nos perdimos. — se encamina rumbo al pequeño pelirrojo, quien solo sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Bryan lo sigue, pero solo da pasos atrás, tratando de que aquel alto sujeto no lo ataque, siempre hay que estar a la defensiva. Cuando al fin se sintió seguro corrió hacia su compañero. Cuando ambos se sintieron seguros. El gritar de los ojos de chicos los perturbo.

—¡Let it rip! —

—¡Cuidado, Tala! — exclama Bryan alarmado, con su cuerpo defiende a su compañero de los blades de sus oponentes.

—¡Vamos Smirna! — entona el pequeño pecoso.

—¡Laodicea! — invoca su compañero.

—¿Bryan traes tu blade? — susurra Tala. Mientras ambos yacen en la nieve.

—No ¿y tu? — ambos se miran con desconcierto. —¿Qué haremos?.

—¡Ataca Dranzer!— Un blade hace acto de presencia, dando así un total de tres.

—Hiwatari.… — dice Bryan.

—¿Kai?. —

—Samara me envió a buscarlos, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes dos, llevan mas de una hora de retrazo, pero por lo que puedo ver se por qué. — dijo confiado Kai, mirando de reojo a los bey luchadores misterioso. —¡Exijo sus nombres!.

—hm, soy Russell — responde el mayor.

—Soy Rudy — dice el pequeño — y créeme que es todo un honor poder conocerte. — Su voz es alegre y vivas.

—¿Ah sí?, pues a mi no. ¡Ataca Dranzer!.

—¡Ataca Smirna!.

Ambos blades chocan ente si, formando pequeños remolinos de nieve. El pequeño Rudy luce muy confiado apretándoos sus puños con gran fuerza que se traduce en entusiasmo. Kai mantenía su semblante estoico y serio.

—Rudy, es hora de irnos — ordeno Russell. Su compañero lo volteo a ver con un gesto de suplica, pidiendo que lo dejara jugar un rato mas con Kai. —Ahora. — un puchero se formo en los labios de Rudy.

—¡Smirna regresa! — su blade amarillo regresa a su mano, lo mismo hace el blade gris de Russell. —¡Nos veremos pronto Kai!.

—¡Adiós chicos! — ambos salen corriendo, Bryan no dudo un momento mas para seguirlos, pero fue detenido por Tala.

—Déjalos.

—¿pero Tala?.

—No importa. — dice Kai — es hora de volver a casa. — da la vuelta y sigue su marcha seguido de sus dos compañeros, al llegar su recibidos por Samara, la hermosa mujer a cargo de los Neo-Borg. Ella era alta de 1.80, cabello negro semi rojizo con un corte de cabello sencillo y pequeño, cubriendo su ojo derecho. Una chica elegante, pero a la vez con un toque juvenil a la hora de vestir. Todos estaban ya dormidos, pasaban de las tres de la madrugada dentro de la enorme abadía, ahora cada chico tenia cuarto propio. Pero havia uno que dormía, era Tala que estaba en la computadora central.

—Rudy…— susurro mientras recordaba el incidente, en la computadora buscaba la información de esos extraños bey luchadores. —No hay nada. Hay mas de 365 Rudy's registrados en Rusia como bey luchadores, adapte las características del chico y el nombre del blade pero no hay nada, sonríe —ese Rudy — dijo para si mismo tecleando con rapidez.— Russell es mas complicado, ya que tengo pocos datos de él, no hay un registro de ellos. ¿de donde son?, ¿No eran a caso de Rusia?. — Golpea el teclado. —¡Maldición!, hay algo en ellos que no me late. Se que son Rusos, verlos era como ver a alguien familiar.

—¿Tala, que haces aquí tan tarde?. — dijo Samara con voz quieta y adormilada.

—Lo siento, pero ando buscando el registro de los bey luchadores que nos encontramos. Hay algo que no me deja tranquilo. — se para de la silla dejando sentar a la mujer. —No encuentro nada de ellos.

—¿Buscaste bien?.

—¡Claro que lo hize! — se recarga en la maquina —No hay nada en los registros.

—Apuesto que querrías tener un registro bautismal ¿no?. — dice Samara alegremente, pero poco después se dio cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Registro bautismal.? — arquea una ceja.

—Ah pues…— duda un instante. — es un registro que llevan los 'angelitos' de todos nosotros. — sonríe.

—Yo no creo en esas idioteces.

—Tu no, pero yo si. — exclama la mujer. —Además, no es seguro que ellos lleven un registro de us- nosotros. Realmente a los ángeles les venimos valiendo un bledo.— dice muy nerviosa —¡Por cierto! — cambia drásticamente de tema. — ¡Me llego la nueva invitación al torneo privado de… ¡No te diré!, — exclama nerviosa en un gesto cómico. —¡Bueno, es muy tarde, me voy a dormir!.

—Samara.

—¿Si, amado Tala?.

—… nada, olvídalo…— procede a apagar la maquina. — mañana te diré.

—ok — sonríe — Sueña con los angelitos.

—Angelitos, ANGELITOS!.— exclama con enfado. — Me cagan los angelitos. (En pocas palabras, Tala es Ateo.)

**Manchester Inglaterra. **

El escenario se ilumino, la música comenzó, una tomada suave. El vocalista, era un chico de estatura baja, de extraña apariencia dark. De su hombro colgaba su bajo, de color rojo. A su lado, el guitarrista, un hombre alto de cabello morado y penetrantes ojos rojos comenzó a tocar su instrumento a acompañado por la batería, en ella, un joven, de fresca apariencia deportiva, cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos.

**_Fear of the dark... tears me apart... _**_(Temo que la oscuridad, me desgarra en partes)_

**_Won't leave me alone.... and time deeps running out. _**_(no me dejan solo y el tiempo continua escapando)_

**_Just one more life.., I'm so sick and tired.. _**_(Solo una vida mas, Estoy tan enfermo y cansado)_

**_Of singing the blues...., I should turn my life around..._**_ (Decantarle a la depresión, debería darle la vuelta a mi vida)_

**¡Come On!**_ (Vamos)_

Mary, había estado buscando el bar, se estaba guiando por una pequeña hoja de papel, después de caminar mucho, llego al bar, un lugar muy X con un amplio escenario, mesas al frente de el, un segundo piso con la misma clase de estructura. Al lado derecho la barra, del izquierdo, los sanitarios. La música era, sino estridente, melódica y semi dark.

**_Tell me why do I feel this way _**_(Dime por que me siento de esta manera)_

**_All my life I've been standing on the borderline.._**_ (Toda mi vida eh estado en el borde de la línea)_

**_Too many bridges burning.._**_ (Muchos Puentes que Arden)_

**_Too many lies I've heard.._**_ (Tantas mentiras que eh oído)_

**_I had a life but I can't go back _**_(Tengo toda una vida, pero no puedo regresar)_

**_I can't do that, it will never be same again _**_(No puedo hacer eso, Nunca volvería a ser el mismo)_

**_And I know I don't _**_(y de nuevo se que no)_

**_Have any time to burn _**_(Tengo tiempo para arder)_

Pidió una soda de naranja y un pequeño postre para acompañar. Se sobresalto al ver quien era el dueño de esa, extraña voz, el mesero llego y no perdió oportunidad para preguntar.

—¿disculpe?, ¿quién es quien canta? —

—Ha, él es Mikael, Mudou creo, es nuevo, no tiene mucho tiempo aquí — pone las cosas en la mesa —pero, ya se ha hecho de algunas Fans, ¿ves a las chicas de la primea mesa, al lado derecho del escenario? — Mary asiente con la cabeza. —Pues ellas, siempre vienen cuando él canta.

**_Come On!_**

**_They follow me home.., disturbing my sleep.. _**_(Me siguen casa, perturbando mi sueño)_

**_But I'll find a place.., place where they cannot find me.. _**_(Pero yo encontrare un lugar, un lugar en donde no puedan encontrarme)_

**_Maybe I'm lost..., and maybe I'm scared... _**_(Quizás estoy perdido y quizás tengo miedo)_

**_But too many times.... I've closed the doors behind me_**_(Pero también muchas veces he cerrado las puerta detrás de mi)_

**_Tell me why do I feel this way _**_(Dime por que me siento de esta manera)_

**_All my life I've been standing on the borderline.._**_ (Toda mi vida eh estado en el borde de la línea)_

**_Too many bridges burning.._**_ (Muchos Puentes que arden)_

**_Too many lies I've heard.._**_ (Tantas mentiras que eh oído)_

**_I had a life but I can't go back _**_(Tengo toda una vida, pero no puedo regresar)_

**_I can't do that, it will never be same again _**_(No puedo hacer eso, nunca volvería a ser el mismo)_

**_And I know I don't _**_(y de nuevo se que no)_

**_Have any time to burn _**_(Tengo tiempo para arder)_

Justo ahí, una pequeña turba de mujeres gritaban divertidas alguno que otro piropo a los chicos de la banda, el guitarrista, del enormes ojos carmesí solo miraba de reojo a otro lado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una gota de sudor en su frente tratando de no perder la concentración en los coros que debía de hacer, Mikael, por su parte, simplemente cantaba ignorando a las chicas. El baterista tenia en su cara sino una sonrisa, una mueca de preocupación al ver como su vocal trataba a las fans.

—"Con esa actitud no vamos a llegar a ningún lado" — pensó su baterista sin perder el ritmo.

**_LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND _**_(Deje Todo Atrás)_

**_CROSS THE BORDERLINE _**_(Cruze la frontera)_

**_Face the truth, don't have any time to….. _**_(Frente a la Verdad, no tengo tiempo para...)_

**_Don't ¡Have...! ¡any..! ¡time..! !to...! ¡burn..! _**_(No tengo tiempo para arder)_

—Ha, ya veo. —

—¿Algún interés particular por él? —

—Pues… — piensa — en realidad no mucho, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—19 — responde dudoso — al menos eso es lo que él dice.

—¡¿19?!, pero si, parece de mi edad —

—Con su permiso, señorita, me retiro — se va.

—"Así que, Mikael Mudou, ¿no?, tiene un estilo extraño" — pensó viendo el resto del acto.

**_Tell me why do I feel thes way _**_(Dime por que me siento de esta manera)_

**_All my life I've been standing on the borderline.._**_ (Toda mi vida eh estado en el borde de la línea)_

**_Too many bridges burning.._**_ (Muchos Puentes que Arden)_

**_Too many lies I've heard.._**_ (Tantas mentiras que eh oído)_

**_I had a life but I can't go back _**_(Tengo toda una vida, pero no puedo regresar)_

**_I can't do that, it will never be same again _**_(No puedo hacer eso, Nunca volvería a ser el mismo)_

**_Gotta go cause I know I don't _**_(por qué se, y de nuevo se que no)_

**_Have any time to burn _**_(Tengo tiempo para arder)_

**_¡!TELL ME WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY!! _**_(DIME POR QUE ME SIENTO DE ESTA MANERA)_

**_¡!ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN STANDING ON THE BORDERLINE.. _**_(TODA MI VIDA EH ESTADO EN AL BORDE DE LA LÍNEA)_

**_¡!TOO MANY BRIDGES BURNING _**_(TANTOS PUENTES QUE ARDEN)_

**_¡!TOO MANY LIES I'VE ¡!HEARD!! _**_(TANTAS MENTIRAS QUE EH OÍDO!)_

**_¡I HAD A LIFE BUT I CAN'T GO BACK!! _**_(TENGO UNA VIDA, PERO NO PUEDO REGRESAR)_

**_¡!I CAN'T DO THAT, IT WILL NEVER BE SAME AGAIN!! _**_(NO PUEDO HACER ESO, NO VOLVERÍA A SER EL MISMO)_

**_¡!AND I KNOW I DON'T!! _**_(DE NUEVO SE QUE NO)_

**_HAVE ANY TIME TO...... _**_(NO TENGO TIEMPO)_

**_¡HAVE! ¡ANY..! ¡TIME..! !TO...! ¡BURN..!_**

_(NO) (TENGO) (TIEMPO) (PARA) (ARDER)_

Al terminar el acto, Mary de dirigió a los camerinos ya que el mesero la había ayudado. Se paro frente a la puerta, respiro profundamente y toco dos veces suave pero firmemente. No espero mucho, ya que un hombre abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

—¿Qué quieres? — interrogo aquel muchacho, de cabello morado y penetrantes ojos rojizos.

—Eh… — dudo un segundo ante la mirada penetrante — vengo a ver a Mikael.

—él no esta disponible.

—No me importa, solo será un momento — trata de entrar por la fuerza, pero él la detiene.

—¡Dije que no tiene tiempo para ti! — exclama con enfado.

—¿qué pasa Crawley? — interrogo Mikael, que apareció a espaldas del hombre.

—No pasa nada — responde con rapidez — esta chica ya se iba.

—¡Claro que no me voy! — empuja a Crawley y queda cara a cara con Mikael. —¿Me recuerdas?.

—No — dijo con indiferencia, dio la espalda y tomo asiento del sillón abriendo una lata de refresco.

—¿Qué?, ¿no me recuerdas? . Ayer me ayudaste.

Mikael no responde, se limita a tomar el contenido de la lata, Crawley, por su parte miraba con cierta impaciencia a la chica. Lanzo un extraña mirada a su compañero.

—Por lo regular, nunca recuerdo las cosas sin importancia, así que lo siento, no recuerdo. — la mira de reojo — Crawley, muéstrale la salida.

Sin dudarlo, Crawley toma a la chica de ambos brazos con bastante brusquedad empujándola hacia la salida.

—¡Hey! — exclama la chica con enfado —¡No puedes sacarme así como así!.

—_Ya lo hicimos —_ dijo Crawley desde adentro de la habitación. Mary pensó por un segundo, hasta que el mesero que la atendió se hizo presente.

—Creo que no tuvo suerte. —

—No — responde. Secamente.

—Se lo dije, Mikael es un chico que no lo puedes enfrentar con nada, muy apático.

—Creo que ya se porque, el otro tipo lo defendía demasiado. Siento que lo tiene demasiado consentido.

—¿Quién?, ¿Crawley?. Oh no, para nada, él es su mejor amigo hasta lo que yo sé. — Sonríe afectado — Lo mejor será irnos.

—Pero necesito hablar con él.— Insiste Mary.

—Temo que no podrá ser posible, oí que él se ira a un torneo muy pronto. — La toma de la mano.

—¿torneo?, ¿De que?.

—De Beyblade, él lo practica.

—No lo sabia, — susurra. —¿dónde será el torneo?.

—Nadie sabe, es un torneo privado. — la jala — Pero se dice que el primer punto de partida es alguna parte de Europa.

—Ya veo, se a quien pedirle ayuda. —Sigue al mesero, saliendo del pasillo, justo cuando otro hombre da la vuelta rumbo a los camerinos.

—Tydus esta aquí. — Informo Crawley a su compañero, mismo que esta casi vomita su refresco.

—¿QUÉ? —dice sorprendido, corre al baño.

—cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… —Abre la puerta, ahí parado, estaba Tydus con el brazo levantado justo para tocar. — ¡Guten Tag! — saluda Crawley, sabiendo que NO debe de hacer eso, anticiparse a los hechos.

—Sabes que Odio que hagas eso. —Dice secamente, mientras que el chico esboza una gran sonrisa.

—Por eso lo hago — Ríe cínicamente. Tydus entra y recorre con la mirada el lugar. —Mikael esta en el baño, vomitando. — le informa.

—¿No me digas que volvió a la bulimia, de nuevo?.

—No exactamente. Fue por tu culpa.

—¡_No es cierto!_— Responde el ingles aun en el baño.

—Claro que lo es. — recalca Crawley.— Bien Tydus, has venido aquí por lo del torneo ¿No?, Siento que Mikael no estará muy deacuerdo con tu propuesta, se que a él le hubiese gustado esta compitiendo con Lintu o Laury. Incluso con Samara, de veras, si se que esta en la tierra, se que dirige a los Demolition Boys que por tercera ves han cambiado su nombre, el nuevo es mejor que el viejo, no sé, a mi me gusta mas.

—Crawley….

—Es una lastima que Ralf no compita con nosotros, pero él es una vergüenza para los elementales, hiciste bien en dejarlo en México. Me entere que Curiel esta en China, y que ella es quien dirigirá a los White Tigers, ¿Puedes creerlo?, si, si puedes.

—¡Deja De hacer eso!.

—¡Lo siento!.

—¡Ambos dejen de pelear!.

Tydus y Crawley se callan.

—Tydus ¿qué quieres?. — interroga Mikael.

—Huy, que carácter, te vengo a decir que participaremos en un torneo privado.—

—¡Que divertido!, ¡Perdamos el tiempo! — nótese el sarcasmo en su voz. —Ya lo sabia.

—¿Entonces sabes que Curiel dirigirá a los White Tigre X, Laury a los BBA Revolution y Lintu a los 'Tamer's'?.— pregunta el latino cruzando los brazos ante Mikael que permanece callado a la explicación. —Lo supuse, no lo sabes todo-. — ríe ampliamente. —Como sea, — toma el refresco que Mikael y le da un trago. —Yo los dirigiré. — sonríe ante un Mikael sorprendido.

—¿qué tu qué? — exclama arrebatándole el refresco.

—Como lo oyes Mika-Chan, tengo una orden directa de yo ser el líder de los Elementales, te guste o no. Alégrate ni Ralf, Lither, Curiel ni Jibriell estarán con nosotros, ser algo fácil de manejar, la primera escala es Finlandia y por lo que se, será peleas por parejas. Seria buena ocasión para que tu y Crawley dieran un 'Show'.

—¿Show?. — arquea una ceja.

—¡Si! — exclama Crawley —Entiendo tu punto Tydus, Mikael; tu y yo somos los mejores peleando Beyblade por dúos, además, no hay reglas que prohíban cantar en una batalla.

—Te refieres a… ¿cantar durante la batalla?. — Ambos asienten —No suena mal. Incluso, suena divertido. — coloca la mano derecha sobre su mentón. —Me agrada la idea. Esta bien, me han convencido. Iremos al torneo y les daremos uno de los mejores y sorprendentes espectáculos que jamás hayan visto en su vida.

—Eso es todo Mikael. —Sonríe Crawley.

—Que, inicie el Pandemonio! —

**To be continued. **

* * *

Huy, las cosas parecen ponerse mucho mas interesantes ¿no?. Bueno, bueno, todo es menos conflictivo, para mas información de Samara chequen en Aperion en chapi **"Volviendo al pasado",** ahí explica como llego al poder. A Tydus ya todos los conocen y el no es creación mía, al menos no en personalidad ya que es de mi amigo. ¡Cierto!, me preguntaban sobre las frases que pongo en este fic, pues bien todas ellas son de un poema llamado **"El diablo mundo", **que, aunque es muy barroco es muy interesante, tengo un libro que se imprimió en **1889** ¡Mas de 100 años de Historia! Donde vienen poemas selectos de este escritor muy famoso. **Don José de Espronseda. **Ya, si quieran saber algo de él investíguenlo por su cuenta.

Después de mis siempre largas notas de autor, eso es todo por esta semana, esperen muy pronto la actualización de Aperion y por cierto **¡TYDUS OSBUERNE DEJA DE SATURAR MI E-MAIL DE CORREOS CADENA, YA VOY A ACTUALIZAR!. **Gracias.

Próximo capitulo: **"Mental array" **(Arraigo mental.)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Pasarán, y contarás hora á hora y mes á mes, y un año y otro verás, y un siglo y un año después, sin que se acabe jamás"**


	6. Arraigo mental

**Gia'Sou.**

**Mikael: **Creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por este par. —Ve feo a Laury y Tydus. — saluden.

**Ambos: **¡Hola!.

**Mikael: **—da un largo suspiro. — pero bueno. Laury vino a pasar conmigo año nuevo junto con mis padres y mis tíos... y mi hermano Chester. Que hasta ahora no hemos parado de pelear. Pero, así son los hermanos, supongo. Y bueno, Tydus me llego el 23 en la mañana y se compro con el boleto de México el boleto a Canadá.

**Laury: **Si, ahora su jefa lo quiere matar. Me hablo a mí y dijo que era la culpa de mi primo y blah, blah. Pero lo importante es que estamos los tres juntos y nos queremos mucho. Aunque no fue un gran año nuevo, nos pasaron toda clase de cosas esa noche.

**Tydus: **y desde que llegamos no hemos hecho nada que no sea molestar a Mikael. Miren, la razón por la que Aperion no se actualizo hace dos semanas, creo, fue porque hice que Mikael rescribiera todo el capitulo 19 y 20, aunque aun no los terminamos aun estamos a tiempo, ya que yo me voy a Estados Unidos a finales de Enero, y rezare para que pueda pedir permiso y quedarme hasta febrero. Porque el cumpleaños de Mikael esta cerca. El 8 de febrero.

**Mikael: **Vaya, 19 años, ya estoy viejo. Pero bueno, la actualización de Aperion será hasta a mediados de este mes. La publicación del nuevo fic, aun sin nombre será para finales de este mes. Y tenemos en mente un fic, pero veremos ya que no quiero nada largo, quizás sea un Song Fic. Como me gustan.

**Laury: **como ven, no estamos de perezosos, andamos planeando muchas cosas para este año. La semana que hemos pasado juntos nos organizamos para poder hacer el diseño de los personajes de Whisper. Rediseñamos a algunos personajes, pensamos en la muda de ropa, cosas como esas. Elegimos las canciones para los próximos capítulos. También pensamos en títulos de capítulos para este y el otro fic. Hasta ahora dos chicas andan participando en el concurso, son **Crystal **y** Hikari**. Que ambas propuestas ya las tomamos en cuenta. Nosotros, yo y Tydus no participaremos, ya que no es justo para los demás, Creerán que Mikael nos tendrá preferencia. Así que evitemos problemas y no nos metamos en esto. **El concurso sigue en pie, si quieren entrar pueden hacerlo o si ya entraron y tienen otra idea pueden dejarla**.

**Mikael: **pasemos de rápido a los Reviews. Quiero agradecer a quienes me han dejado Review y a quienes han leído el fic. Por cierto, Sis Alexia, que la verdad no te odio. De hecho me sorprendes, ya que me dijiste mis verdades y la neta eso me encanto. Fuiste neto y eso lo valoro mucho.

**Tydus: **Ella tiene razón, eres un amargado de primera. Te complicas la vida tu solo y te encierras en tu mundo.

**Mikael: **ejem… como decía. Thanks a **Alexia Ashford, Nalle y cia **(Gracias por enviarme los diseños), **Kai Ylonen, Gaby kon,** **Hikari Mitsune K.**y**Lune Kreuz** (A estas ultimas dos, les agradesco infinitamente los comentatios. !Muchos Thanks chicas! n.n) Quienes me dejaron Review, también gracias a **Sweet Mary ángel**, quien me dio su opinión por msn y claro a **Laury Mikkely **y **Tydus Osbuerne**. Quienes cuando estén en sus respectivas casitas me van a pagar los Reviews de estas dos actualizaciones, ya que ni el chapter 6 ni el 7 me dejaron Review porque estaban aquí — ve a Tydus — o no se enteraron.—Ve a Laury. — También espero que Samanta es decir **Samara** lea esto. Bueno pasemos a este chapter.

* * *

_**Whisper of the fallens.**_

**6.- "Mental array" **(Arraigo mental.)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Michael Parker, líder del equipo de baseball juvenil, se tomaba un pequeño descanso de lo que fue una larga temporada de juegos, dejo el Beyblade hace un año, desde que Rick usurpo su lugar en la PPB su pasión se fue extinguiendo. Max, ahora su mejor amigo trato de ayudarlo, animándolo a que siguiera, Michael era un gran líder y un gran tipo. Ambos caminaban por el parque, el pequeño pecoso llevaba un globo de gas en su mano con forma de Beyblade y el americano sostenía una lata de refresco, dio un largo suspiro. 

—¿Qué sucede Michael?. —

—Nada Max. — responde secamente, —Últimamente no he estado de humor.

—¿Cómo?, has sido una gran temporada de juegos, lograste el triunfo.

—Lo sé, pero el Baseball definitivamente no lleno el vació que el Beyblade me dejo. Necesito una chispa, una descarga.

—Necesitas volver al Beyblade, eso es todo. — sonrió Max quitándole el refresco y dando un pequeño sorbo.

—¡Cuidado Max! — exclamo el americano atrapando lo que parecía ser una pelota de baseball. —¿qué diablos…?

—¡Vaya Michael, no hay duda que tienes un gran brazo!. — comento un chico acercándose a Michael.

—¿Esto es tuyo?. — pregunto.

—Así es — sonríe, le devuelve la pelota.

—Debes tener cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien lanzando la pelota de esa forma.— recomendó Max.

—¿Lastimar?, he de decirles que no me justa el baseball, simplemente los probaba, eres hábil con la pelota, pero, ¿mucho músculo, poco cerebro?. — sonríe entre dientes.

—¡Pequeño enano, pagaras por eso!. —

—¡Michael detente! — pide Max.

El chico era de no mas de 1.60, tez morena, ojos rojizos, cabello negro con toques rojos que caían sobre su rostro tapando el lado derecho de su cara, vestía polo naranja, pantalones pesqueros cafés y pequeñas botas azul naval.

—¿Qué tal un pequeño juego mental?. — pregunta sacando una baraja, se sienta en una banca y elige 7 cartas. Se las muestra.

—Rey de picas, As de picas, diamantes y tréboles, 10 de corazones, dos de picas, reina de diamantes. — susurra Max. El chico se las entrega a Michael.

—Toma una carta, sin decirme cual y yo la adivinare.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. — comento Max bebiendo de la soda de Michael. Él mira las cartas con detenimiento, toma una y guarda las demás.

—Bueno, para empezar no creo que sea ninguno de los Ases. — dice el chico.

—¿Por qué?.

—Hay tres haces así que a propósito los ignoraste. Y si escogieras un As, limitas a tres las posibles cartas.

—Cuando lo pones de ese modo, supongo que tienes razón. — dijo Michael, Max se asomo para ser la carta que tenia en su mano.

—En pocas palabras, los únicos que escogerían un As no son realmente pillos o estúpidamente honestos, tu te ves que estas en medio de ambos. — Ambos chicos se quedan pensando.

—Tiene razón — sonríe Max con una enorme mueca.

—¿Entonces quedan cuatro, no? —

—Si, de mi deducción, la carta es… la reina de corazones… — susurra quieto.

—¿uh?.—

—No, ¡El As de picas!

—¡Tiene razón!. — exclaman ambos.

—¿Tan fácil soy de leer?— pregunta Michael a su amigo.

—¿has sido engañado por un loco farsante, eh? — intercede un cuarta voz.

—¿Eh?… ¡William! — grita Michael sorprendido. —¡No sabia que estas en Nueva York!

—Tu habías dicho que era la reina para ver como reaccionaba, lo mismo hiciste cuando eliminaste los Ases, lo estabas viendo para asegurarte.

—¡Exacto!, vaya, tu si que sabes de juegos mentales. — sonríe.

—Ja, tengo un amigo que los suele hacer todo el tiempo. — mira a Michael — Tanto tiempo, ¿qué?, ¿dos años?.

—Así es, recuerdo que estábamos a la misma altura y tu pareces ahora mas alto que yo.

—Creo, que yo me tengo que ir. — dice el misterioso chico. — justo en verlos. — sigue su camino.

—¡Espera!,¿cómo te llamas?. — pregunta Max.

—Mi nombre, es Rick. — dice quietamente, se va.

—¿rick?. — exclaman los poseedores de Trigle y Draciel.

—¿Qué extraño, no lo crees?.

—definitivamente. — mira de reojo a su amigo. — ¡cierto!, mira Max, te presento a William Lewis, un amigo mío desde hace mucho tiempo.

—ya veo. — ambos se da la mano.

—¿Y que vienes a hacer aquí?.

—veo que no lo saben aun. — dice confundido. —Eh venido para formar parte de los PPB All Starz. — Sonríe de oreja a oreja,

—¿QUÉ?! —

**En Japón.**

—¡NIÑITOS!— Exclama Laury llamando la atención de los nuevos integrantes de la BBA Revolution, quienes se reunieron en casa de Tyson para discutir planes futuros.

—¿niñitos?. — se pregunta a si mismo Tyson.

—¡Miren lo que tengo! — da de brincos, en las manos trae un sobre. Todos se acercan.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?. — pregunta Kane.

—Aquí, mi querido Kane, tengo la respuesta a tu problemas. — da varios golpecitos en la cabeza de Kane con el sobre.

—Que problemas?.— pregunta Zeo.

—El de Salima, tarado — corrige Laury.

—¿Así?. — pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos. —¿Qué es?.

—Es nada mas…—

—¿si?- —todos.

—Y nada menos…—

—¿Si?. — todos.

—Que… —

—¿Si, Si?. —

—¡Que la invitación a un nuevo torneo! — exclama alegremente mientras Tyson no pierde tiempo y trata de quitarle el sobre a Laury.

—¡A ver!, ¡A ver!, ¡Déjame ver! — sin mucho resultado, ya que Laury era por lo menos 30 cm mas alto de Tyson.

—¡Calmado polluelo!. — dice cómicamente. Toreando al chico. —¿Y que creen?.

—¿Que?—

—¡Yo sere su entrenador!. — todos se quedan callados. — ¿qué, hay algo de malo?.

—Laury, ¿tu juegas Beyblade?.— interroga Tyson.

—¡Claro que lo soy! — dice confiado —¿Qué quieres una batalla?.

—¿Eso es un reto?. —

—¡Por supuesto!. —

Ahora, Laury y Tyson están cada uno en la esquina de un pequeño plato de Beyblade. Los demás chicos observan la batalla desde el Dojo.

—Esta bien Laury si me vences, entonces tienes el derecho de ser nuestro entrenador.

—Esto, será un juego mas de niños, — sonríe ampliamente, en sus ojos se refleja una miranda sedienta de adrenalina. —Hace mucho que no peleo y ahora será una perfecta ocasión para estar en línea. ¡Muy bien, Tres!.—

—Dos. Uno. —

—¡Let it rip!. — exclaman ambos al uníoslo.

—Será interesante verlo.- — comento Kane.

—No se ustedes, pero ese tipo, se llama demasiado la atención, ¿se han fijado que tiene los ojos naranjas?. — King cruza los brazos.

—Para mi no es raro. — dijo Zeo. —hoy en día hay de todos colores.

—¿Creen que sean lentillas?. — Ozuma.

—Quien sabe, — todos se concentran en la batalla.

—Acabemos esto, aun tengo mas cosas que hacer. — dijo Laury. —¡Vamos Rasmu, usa tu 'disolución de sangre'.

—Contraataca Dragoon galaxi, con tu tormenta fantasma!.—

Del blade de Laury, emerge un enorme cuervo, sus ojos son naranjas y su plumaje varia del negro al rojo carmesí, extendió sus alas, y se fue contra Dragoon, ninguno de estos pudo ejecutar su ataque.

—Que interesante, Rasmus quiere comparar fuerzas con Dragoon.

—En fuerza, nadie le puede ganar a mi Dragoon, — dijo entusiasmado. —Tu cuervo es interesante.

—Lo mismo digo de tu Dragoon, pero el ser interesante no es SUFICIENTE!. — Grita —¡DEMOLICIÓN DE ALMAS!.

—Ya vieron — dice Ozuma —Que bonita envestida.

El blade de Tyson sale del estadio. Este recoge su blade mientras rasmu regresa a la mano de su amo.

—Bien hecho — le dice Laury a su blade —Aun no hemos perdido el toque.

—Vaya, este ataque fue sorpréndete. —

—Si, es la Demolición de almas, un ataque muy antiguo, lo aprendí de uno de los Délon, bueno… — duda — hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¿Los Delon?. —

—Si, supongo que los conoces, son parientes cercanos de los Jurgens.

—¿Jurgen?…… ese apellido me suena. —piensa un poco. —¡Ah!, ya se ¡Robert Jurgen!

—Exacto.

—¡Vaya, esa batalla estuvo genial, me gusto la embestida.— comento Ozuma.

—¿Puedo ver tu blade?. — pregunta King.

—Esta bien. — se lo da.

—Cuidado con King… — dice Kane. — el es……— sube la mano a la altura del pecho abriéndola y cerrándola rápidamente.—verdad ratita "cookie"—

—Soy un co-lec-cio-nis-ta.

—¡¿coleccionista!?. — exclama Kane con enfado. —¡Te robaste mi anillo de ataque el torneo antepasado!

—Es que. — acaricia el blade de Laury en su mejilla. — Me gustan los blades, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Quieres un anillo de ataque igual al mío?. — King asiente con un gesto infantil.

—Por favor. — Laury sonríe y guía a King hasta su habitación, de su maleta saca una caja donde había muchos repuesto de Beyblade.

—Toma — le entrega un anillo de ataque igual al de su blade.

—¿Enserio me lo das?. — pregunta dudando, mira la pieza, fija la mirada en el anillo.

—¡claro! — sonríe. — te hace mas bien a ti que a mi.

—Muchas gracias, Laury-Sama. —

—¿Laury-Sama?, no me gusta como suena, es demasiado formal. — piensa un momento —¡Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes!. — exclama contento mientras los guía al Dojo. Ahí, hay una bolsa grande de color negro, los 5 chicos se sientan alrededor y esperan ansioso a que Laury abra la bolsa. —¡Taran! — saca una gabardina negra.

—¿Qué es eso?. — pregunta Tyson.

—¡Estos son, sus nuevos uniformes!. — de entrega la gabardina a Tyson, es negra, larga hasta los tobillos, de cuello corto. —este es para ti, Tyson, cada un es personalizado. ¿te les parece. — saca otro, este es un especie de saco de cuello alto. — este es de King, — saca otra gabardina pero esta con capucha. — esta de Ozuma, — saca una chamarra hasta las rodillas, el cuello es en puntas al igual que mas mangas-. — este Kane, y por ultimo este de Zeo — el ultimo, es igualmente, una gabardina pero mucho mas larga de la altura promedio de Zeo, tiene arneses.

—Me queda muy grande. — se queja Zeo.

—Es que aun no sabes, mas tarde que hables con tu padre sabrás porque te queda así.

—Pero Laury, ¿por qué negro?. — pregunta Tyson —el negro no me gusta.

—El negro es elegante y esto es mejor que esas horribles chamarras que les dieron el torneo pasado. ¿No les gustan?.

—A mi me gusta. — comento King viéndose a los lados. —Bonitas y térmicas.

—Opino igual. — Ozuma se pone la capucha. — va conmigo.

—Insisto. — dice Tyson —No me gustan.

—Tienen suerte de que no me dejaran ponerles plumas en el cabello o maquillarlos. — sonríe perversamente en un gesto lujurioso y cómico. —Que bonitos se verían todos, seriamos — toma a King por el hombro, alza su mano guiándola de derecha a izquiera. — "Los Darkys", no... "Los Laury's"..... "Los rasmus"…

—Plumas — King

—¿En la cabeza? — Kane.

—¿Maquillaje…? — Zeo

—¿Los Rasmus?— Tyson

—Me gusta la idea. — Todos ven raro a Ozuma. —¡Solo bromeaba!. — corrige con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. —Seria una escena rara. — Todos se juntan y comienzan a imaginar la idea, un escalofrió recorre sus cuerpos.

—Que miedo — dicen todos.

—Si se ponen de acuerdo, quizás no los permitan.

—¡NO!— exclaman todos. —La ropa esta bien.—sonríen afectados.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**Mikael: **y hasta aquí termina el decadente chapter. Se que no tiene nada que ver con este chapter y menos con Beyblade pero. **¡MIS GORILLAZ REGRESAN!.**

**Tydus: **creo que nadie de esta sección, es decir del Internet estaba enterado que Mikael, antes y durante su depresión, fue el **MÁXIMO **fan de Gorillaz de toda la secundaria. De no ser porque el idiota reprobó tercero él hubiera ganado el premio a _mejor fan_. Pero eso ya es pasado. De regalo de Navidad le regale el DVD **_Gorillaz phase one: Celebrity take down. _**Vieran lo embobado que anda con ese DVD, le hubiera comprado el de The ramus, pero dicen que no hay en Estados Unidos, luego que si había y que se terminaron y bla, bla. Me costo 23 dólares. Estuvo vara y es de edición especial.

**Laury: **y, por sus amados Gorillaz, —Ya que idolatra a 2D ó D2, como se le conoce en México. ¿De donde creen que nacio el personaje de Crawley? — los personajes de Whisper, incluyendo a Mikael y Tydus tuvieron cambios, notorios, como que el cabello de Mikael ya no es negro y rojo, sino vino o que Tydus tiene el cabello de color azul y los ojos verdes y Crawley, es el hermano perdido de D2, esperen verlo, de hecho la ropa que lleva en todas las rondas son diseños que el mismo D2 usa. Algunos recordaran que Crawley al inicio de Aperion se llamaba 2d, y ahora es Crawley. Pero ¿sabes porque termino llamándose así?. Por que **"Crawley" **es el nombre de la cuidad o pueblo donde nació el verdadero D2.

**Tydus: **aquí se darán cuenta de los cambios que tuvo, se alejo del D2 y tomo personalidad propia, pero los únicos cambios que abra, será en el cabello y la ropa. Los ojos y la personalidad quedan intactos.

**Mikael: **Es que — da un largo suspiro. Pierde la mirada e su DVD de Gorillaz. —D2 es lo máximo, quería ser como él, catar como él. Por él, comencé a tocar la guitarra y a fijarme lo que decían las canciones, Clint Eastwood fue mi primer trauma de canción. Lo amo, seria mujer por él, seria como Murdoc por él. Le are un altar y creare una sección en mi Web solo para él. —ando construyendo una sección especial para Gorillaz en la pagina de Whisper. Que, les juro que en febrero ya estara abierta. —en pocas palabras: **QUIERO SER COMO ÉL.**

**Tydus: **— Lo ve raro. — veamos (Lo siguiente léanlo lo mas rápido posible) ¿Un idiota, descerebrado, que no es muy listo, que en la mente tienen una pagina en blanco, que seguramente así se va quedar. Con un cerebro repleto de Zombies, asesinos, y analgésicos. Con mirada perdida, casi ciego, un fumador compulsivo que se morirá de cáncer, enamorado de un sujeto como Murdoc que cree que este le salvo la vida cuando en realidad lo quiso matar, y que enzima de todo esta chimuelo (lean normal) ¿eso quieres ser?

**Mikael: **—No piensa y responde— ¡Si!

**Tydus: **Que horror. Eso es todo por la semana de hoy, nos veremos en la próxima actualización de Whisper.

**Laury: **Sueñen con losgorillas zombies y nos veremos en Aperion.

Próximo capitulo: **"Eternal miracles"**(Milagros eternos)

**§Mikael Mudou. Tydus Osbuerne, Laury Mikkely§**

**"Y eternamente bagando y navegando continuo, sin hallas descanso, andando iras siempre, caminando sin acabar tu camino."**


	7. Milagros eternos

**Gia'Sou. **

Bueno, mis comentarios seran cortos. Acabo de salir de una _carniceá_ si, como lo leèn. Aquàen Candà el promedio para pasar una materia es de 7.0, y para exentarla es de 9.5. Sinceramente algo imposible. Y lo que fue Calculo y Fisica II, fue una verdadera canicerá, porque de un grupo de 30, a 20 se los llebaron a reciclar la materia y otros (incluyendome amé nos hemos salvado. Comienzo a apresiar la escuela Mexicana, pero ese no es el caso de hoy. La verdad ando feliz.

Les reporto desde la escuela, ya que en casa, mi maquina me dio las gracias. Es decir, que ya no tengo internet en mi maquina y mi tio no me quiere prestar la suya. Mi intencion era actualizar desde el miercoles pasado, casi una semana, pero por examenes y otras cosas no pude. Pero veamos el lado positivo, la escena en Japòn, la ultima de este capitulo es extra.As� que no todo esta perdido. Pasemos a agradecer los Reviews y ya saben que todas las opiniones del concurso las tomo en cuenta. Thanks a:

**Nalle y Cia (2),Gaby Kon,Kai Ylonen, Alexia Ashford (2), Kokoro Yana (3), Lune Kreuz, Samara, Nephra, Laury Mikkely, Tydus. **

**Total - 14**

**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution** no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor_

* * *

_**Whisper of the fallens.**_

7-**"Eternal miracles"** (Milagros eternos)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**En Japón.**

Un poco mas tarde de aquel incidente con Laury, los chicos se sentaron pacíficamente a comer.

—¡Simplemente no puedo! — exclamo su líder. Laury tenia en cada mano un palillo, tratando de comer, pero sin muchos resultados. —¡Por que los japoneses no son personas normales!.

—Mejor usa esto — King le da un tenedor. —Creo que te es mas familiar.

—Gracias —

—Laury, ¿Cuántos equipos crees que participen?. — pregunto Ozuma.

—Pues bien. — piensa un poco. —Somos nosotros, es decir la BBA Revolution, es mas que obvio que los Demolition Boys, hayan sido llamados, hablamos de Voltaer ¿No?. También los Tamer's, luego, hablamos de una batalla de clanes, así que ahí incluimos a los White Tigers y a los equipos Europeos, los MacGregor, Jurgen, Délon, etc, etc. Así que tomaremos dos equipos mas, llevamos 6. También lo PPB Allstarz. Son los peores enemigos del equipo Ruso, así que el pleito estará interesante.

—7. — susurro Tyson.

—No, 8— intervino — toma en cuenta el equipo de Tydus, los elementales. Son 8.

—¿Estas seguro?. —

—Completamente. — dedujo — Créanme conozco a ese par como la palma de mi mano.

—¿quiénes?. —

—A Tydus y Mikael, también a Crawley; El primero de ellos es Latino, de México, creo. Es algo reservado en lo que personas nuevas respecta, pero en realidad es muy buena onda. Nunca sabes lo que esta pensando, tienen ideas post- apocalípticas, es decir, es Ateo. Mikael, es de Inglaterra, un tanto apático, realmente es muy furico, pero hallándole el modo el manso como gatito, además que le fascinan, tienen un grupo de música donde él es vocal, pero toca también el bajo. Tiene una gran voz,.Y esta el ultimo Crawley, es de Alemania, anda muy clavado en todas la ondas esotéricas, puede leer el tarot, ver el aura, y todo eso. También canta en la banda de Mikael.

—Hablando de locos. — sonríe —¿Y son fuertes?.

—¡Si!, realmente pienso que serian de cuidado, si nos tocan pelear contra ellos, les daré los puntos débiles de cada uno.

—¿Y como vamos a pelear nosotros?. —

—pues bien, la primera pelea es por parejas, así que pienso mandar a King y Ozuma.

—¡Qué!. — exclama Tyson —¡Yo soy el mas fuerte del equipo!.

—Lo sabemos Tyson, pero esto es estrategia, los envié a los dos, ya que Kane tiene la responsabilidad de entrar con Patmos, a si, que te quiero en la tercera ronda, en México, cuando las peleas son de uno contra uno. Y en la pelea de tres contra tres, serán Zeo, Tyson y ya veremos lo que pasa. Tyson, se que no es justo para ti, pero se lo que hago, créeme.

—Si, si, tú eres perfecto. — desvía la mirada.

—Vamos Tyson, cálmate. — recomienda Zeo. — Hay que confiar en Laury, él es el entrenador.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA!, AUNQUE ÉL ME ALLÁ GANADO, NUNCA ACEPTARE QUE ÉL SEA EL LÍDER! — Sale del comedor, abría azotado la puerta, de no ser por que esas puertas no se cierra como las demás, pero su enfado era perceptible.

—él es así. — dijo Ozuma — Un necio de primera.

—Lo sé, — responde Laury. — Pero, ya después hablare con él, cuando se calme. — A partir de ahí un silencio inunda la habitación, todos permanecen callados.

**China.**

—Esa película realmente es un asco. — dijo Curiel. Mariah y ella salían de un pequeño cine, la pelirosa tenia en sus manos un bote de palomitas de maíz y su compañera un bote de refresco.

—Pues, a mi me gusto. — comento Mariah.

—Eso es porque te gustan las cosas melosas, a mi no. —

—Quizás. —

—Y bueno. ¿ahora que quieres hacer?.

—No lo sé. ¿qué sugieres?. —

—Bueno, a decir verdad quiero comentarte algo seriamente. — el semblante de Curiel cambio.

—Ya hablamos del matrimonio. Y sabes que no estoy de acuerdo. No… es correcto. — dijo Mariah.

—No, ahora no es de eso. — aclaro en una sonrisa afectada. —pero este no es lugar para hablar, vallamos al parque a hablar de esto.

Entonces, Curiel llevo a Mariah a un parque cercano, compro algunas golosinas y ambas se sentaron a platicar. La noticia no le calló muy que digamos.

—¡¿QUÉ DIRIGIRÁS A LOS WHITE TIGERS?!. — exclamo la chica.

—Así es — asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. — ¿no te parece genial?. ¡Estaremos juntas!.

—Pues. — medita un poco. —Crearía que estarías poco tiempo en China.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, ese era mi plan inicial. Pero ya sabes como son las cosas, el patriarca me concedió el permiso. ¿cómo crees que lo tomen los chicos?.

Mariah luce inconforme. —Conoces a Lee, supongo que estará de acuerdo, pero lo que es Ray…

—Así que te interesa Ray, ¿no?. — se pone de pie.

—No es eso, es solo qué. — tartamudea. Se pone nerviosa.

—Mao, Mao, Mao — ríe — te conozco perfectamente. Se que los sentimientos que tienes hacia Ray son inevitables, me di cuenta de eso hace ya años.

—Curiel, yo, lo siento mucho. — baja la cabeza.

—¿Sentir qué?.— su sonrisa no se anula. — Sabes bien que no me daré por vencida, soy demasiado persistente para abandonar algo que ame. Es decir, que sea valioso para mi. Y aunque tenga que vencer o pelear contra Ray, juro que ya sea él gane, yo obtendré los mejores resultados.

—Eres bastante competitiva. "Eso me preocupa, no sé de qué seas capas". — pensó.

**En Rusia.**

La cosas pasaban con toda normalidad, es decir, se despertaban, bañaban y desayunaban, seguido de un básico entrenamiento. La comida, un poco de descanso, la tarde libre y la cena. Para ese entonces, ellos ya estaban en su entrenamiento, él día de hoy era al aire libre. En el plato estaba Ian y Bryan, Tala se encontraba sentado en la barda, mirando el vació, pensando. Salió un instante de sus pensamiento y concentro la mirada en la nieve, como caía.

—¿sucede algo?. — pregunto Kai. Tala giro su cabeza lentamente en un movimiento casi mecánico, como un robot. —¿pasa algo?. — repitió la pregunta al no recibir respuesta del primer llamado.

—Nada — respondió secamente.

—Como quieras. — dijo — ¡Bryan, aumenta tu velocidad.! — ordeno Kai. El chico solo hizo una mueca, obedeciendo lo que le pedían. —Andas pensando en aquel encuentro. ¿no es así?.

—Si —

—……—

—Pero, no lo en eso. — lo voltea a ver. — Samara ya te dijo lo del nuevo torneo. ¿Sabes quien lo organiza?.

—No y Si. —

—¿no y si?. — arquea una ceja.

—No, Samara no me ha dicho nada, pero se quien lo organiza. Mi abuelo. — Tala permaneció callado, un gesto de asombro era visto en su rostro. Recupero la pose.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?. — pregunto quietamente. —¡Por que nunca me lo dijiste!?.

—Porque nunca me lo preguntas. Yo ya sabia de esto. — sonríe. (Ya saben como son las sonrisas de Kai)

—¡¿Y ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO?! — Exclama con enfado.

—de hecho estoy algo preocupado.

—¿si?, pues no se nota, me sorprende la paciencia que tienes. — lo mira de reojo. — ¿Y, que piensas hacer?.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?, ¿Realmente hablas enserio?. — arquea una ceja. —No te creo.

—Oh, realmente hablo enserio, me quedare aquí y veré televisión todo el día, no me bañare y me dejare crecer la barba.

Tala se queda callado, mirando a Kai se una forma crédula. —¿Hablas enserio?.

—¡CLARO QUE NO GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!— Grito con furia. —¡Es obvio que no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados, iremos al torneo y ganaremos, detendremos cualquier estupidez que mi abuelo quiera hacer.

—¡Ah!, Ya me habías sacado de onda, Un momento, ¿iremos kimosabi?. — lo mira a un mas confundido.

—Mira, tengo algunos planes, Bryan, tu y yo y un integrante que Samara elija seremos la nueva fuerza, los Neo-borg, nuestra principal misión será detener al Voltaer.

—¿Y por que no llevar a Ian o a Spencer?, ellos son también parte del equipo.

—Tengo planes, ya te lo dije.

—¿quieres enfrentar a Tyson, no es así?.

—… aparte. —

—¡Claro! — nótese su sarcasmo. — ¡Por Dios Kai, has estado obsesionado con Tyson desde hace tres años, no me vengas con esto ahora, lo que tu quiere es enfrentarte a él.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo sabia, di lo que quieres Kai, es obvio que iras al torneo para enfrenar a Tyson, tu abuelo te viene valiendo un bledo desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto, Tala?.

—A nada realmente, sólo que me encanta ver tu rostro de duda.

—¿Duda?.

—Si, como ahora.

—Idiota.

—Tu lo serás. Estúpido.

—¿Si? Imbécil, ¿Qué mas?.

—¡Soy espejo, me reflejo ¿tengo cara de?!.

—Botellita de jerez, botellita de jerez, todo lo que digas será al revez.

Ahora ambos se quedan callados, su duelo de miradas comienza.

—¡Ya volteados! — exclama Bryan sacando a ambos de concentración. —¡Dejen sus tonterías y vengan que Samara nos llama.! — Ambos caminan haia los demás, pero sin quitar la vista uno del otro, sin querer ambos caen simultáneamente, todos ríen.

—¡Ja parpadeaste! — exclama Tala.

—¡No es cierto! — se defiende Kai — Tu cerraste los ojos a la hora de caer!.

—¡Callen los dos! — exige Ian.

—Y esto es todos los días. — se lamenta Bryan.

**En Japón.**

Tyson estaba en el parque, en aquel lugar donde las estrellas de podían apreciar de una forma sorprendente. Realmente Tyson no era conocido por ser una persona con una gran paciencia, ahora que tenia un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, actuaba como un niño. ¿Por qué no era capas de aceptar a Laury como su entrenador.

—Esta loco — dijo en voz alta.

—¿Tu crees eso?.— dijo una voz tras él, Laury.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?. — exclama confundido. El chico estaba a su lado, pero lo mas extraño es que no se dio cuenta de en que momento este había llegado al lugar.

—Digamos que, soy experto en movimientos sorpresa. — guiña un ojo. —Mira Tyson, se que no estas muy deacuerdo en que sea el entrenador, pero…

—No es eso. — interrumpe. — Lo que sucede es que…

—Comprendo — responde — es muy difícil para ti, aceptar a alguien mas en tu equipo, es decir, para ustedes soy un completo extraño, pero créanme que quiero hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por poder… encajar en tu circulo de amistades. No estoy loco, te lo aseguro. — Sonríe

—Pues no das mucha pauta para creer eso.

—Todos tenemos una carta. —

—¿carta?.

—Si, una carta de Tarot con la cual nos identificamos. La mía es el Loco. ¿Extraña coincidencia, no?.

—¿cómo puedes saber eso?. — duda. — Yo no creo mucho en esa clase de supersticiones.

—Bueno, para mi no lo son, mi familia es extraña y desde muy pequeño, me han criado con ese esquema, Mi hermana, su carta es la Sacerdotisa. Una carta muy sabia, pero peligrosa, representa una joven mujer, muy atractiva, con un poderoso poder, pero no siempre piensa usarlo para él bien. Mientas es que el Loco, es una carta que representa el inicio de un viaje, de una persona no muy segura de si misma, llena de dudas, que tendrá que afrontar un largo camino para poder llegar a la elevación infinita. El loco, realmente no esta loco, simplemente, actúa así para afrontar el mundo.

—Y, ¿Cuál carta crees que sea yo?.

—No lo sé, hasta ahora el único sujeto que sabe definir que clase de carta eres es uno de los tres sujetos que te mencione hace rato. Crawley. Él es el "ermitaño". Quiere decir que es una persona que siempre aparenta querer soledad, ni necesitar de los demás, malo ó antisocial. Pero, dentro de todo ese enigma esta una persona muy sabia. Cada carta, tiene su propia personalidad, algunas muy parecidas que las otras, me gustaría que los conocieras, siento que… ustedes harían un clic de inmediato.

—Te ves demasiado seguro de ti mismo, y de tus palabras. — comenta viendo al cielo.

—Tyson, dime. — llama la atención —Si tu tuvieras el poder de los "Milagros eternos". ¿qué harías con el?.

—¿Milagros eternos?, ¿qué es eso?. — arquea una ceja.

—Pues, digamos que es el máximo poder, si lo tienes todos tus deseos mas ocultos sete concederán.

—¿Cómo el genio de la lámpara?.

—¡Algo así!, solo que tienes poder infinito. No hay limite para tu imaginación, ¿qué pedirías?.

—Pues… poder infinito. Lo primero que pediría seria, una batalla, la bey batalla mas espectacular del mundo. — cierra los ojos. — Tan y como la tuve en el torneo pasado, la de Kai o la de Brooklyn, después de eso, quiero ser reconocido como el mejor bey luchador del mundo.

—¿Y luego qué?. —

—¿Y luego qué?, buena pregunta, pues ya no iría a la escuela, ni tendría que estudiar métodos ni técnicas de investigación, ni Álgebra ni Lógica ni ninguna materia en la que tenga que usar la cabeza, quizás un enorme tazón de helado, no de flan…… pues son muchas cosas. — medita un poco. — no, si tienes todo eso, si ningún esfuerzo, entonces ¿Qué chiste?, lo bueno de todas esas cosas son ganarlas. El ganar una batalla un titulo o algo por el estilo es emocionante y te llena de felicidad por que has dado el máximo por lograrlo, lo mismo se aplica en la batallas donde has perdido, pero sabes que han dado tu mayor esfuerzo, una medalla de plata que sabe a oro. El poder de los milagros eternos no es mas que para gente mediocre, o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso, la verdad, me doy cuenta que tu pregunta no tienen ningún sentido o valor para mi. El poder, de todos los milagros ilimitados seria aburrido. Lo que yo haría con el, seria, nada.

—¿Nada?. —

—Así es, nada, ya que para mi, eso no me interesa, aunque es la salida mas factible, lo mas fácil no siempre es lo correcto, lo barato sale caro.

—Vaya Tyson, no eres como los demás chicos. — lo mira de reojo. — eres fuera de lo común, ahora se por que Dragoon te ha elegido o por qué muchos te temen y respetan. ¿Sabes lo que los chicos me respondieron?.

—Pues no, ¿qué te dijeron?. —

—Pues, Zeo quiere ser un niño de verdad, por mas estúpido que suene él quiere ser un ser humano. Ozuma, hablo algo acerca de su "libertad". King, por su parte, quiere tener todas las piezas de Beyblade del mundo, pero él también llego a una conclusión parecida a la tuya, pero Kane respondió algo acerca de tener el "valor" de decirle a Salima lo que sentía; pero si te das cuenta, la mayoría de las cosas que ellos quieren son cosas que ellos mismos pueden lograr, lo unció que necesitan es esfuerzo.

—Pero Zeo, nunca podrá ser un "niño de verdad".

—Te equivocas, Zeo puede lograrlo, pero, ese es un proceso complicado. Difícil de explicar. — corrige.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. — interroga Tyson. —¿tiene algo que ver con las bestias que se robaron?.

—Si y no, es algo que con el tiempo les explicare. — ofrece su mano. —¿la paz?. — Tyson duda un segundo, pero al fin y al cabo desidio dejar a la lado su orgullo.

—esta bien — sonríe — la paz. — ofrece su mano. —borrón y cuenta nueva.

—¿Borrón?. — se pregunta sí mismo. Entiende la indirecta. Ambos caminan hacia cada, Laury pasa su mano por el hombro de Tyson. (que de hecho la diferencia de alturas es obvia). —Soy Laury Mikkely, tengo 19 años y vengo de Finlandia.

—Oh, Finlandia. — se lamenta Tyson — Odio ese país.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Y eso es todo, por esta semana. Se dan cuenta que este capitulo, solo vimos como van quedando los equipos. El el prox sabremos las alineaciones del **Euro Team, Dark Knights, PPB All Starz.** Y en el noveno **"Sound Check"** la alineacion de **Elemental Team &Shadow Tamers. **y la llegada detodos los equipos a Finlandia. Mientrasque el decimo, sera la primera pelea deltorneo. Tambièn, querá decirles sobre Aperion,por loproblemas que tengo, no lo actualizare,hasta fin de mes y el nuevo, hastamedios de febrero. (el mes de mi cumpleaños) y le digo que se vallan consiguiendo la cancion de **"Bittersweet"** de Apocalyptica, donde cantan Lauri (The rasmus) y Ville. (HIM) ya que la nesecitare para el capitulo 10, que loveremos por medio de febrero, cuando el Cdsalga a la venta, que, como todo buen pais, ya lo deven de tener chafon en Mexico.Ademas el video esta en Telehit.

Eso es todo, nos vemos, dejen sus Reviews.

Próximo capitulo: **"Undressing silhouettes"** (Desvistiendo siluetas)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Y los siglos girarán en perpetuo movimiento, las naciones morirán y se escuchará tu acento en los siglos que vendrán"**


	8. Desvistiendo siluetas

**Advertencia—**_Shoujo Ai__ (Curiel X Mariah)_

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de _**_Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution_**_no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Canción — **_"Wishmaster" __**Nightwish**__ "Wait and bleed" __**Slipknot **_

**Batalla — **_Max Vs. William, Curiel Vs. Ray _

**Nota — **_Problemas con mi anti virus, no tenia Internet._ _Me prometí a mi mismo que este fic no seria de chapters largos, y miren… 22 hojas. Y aun lo dividí. Este chapter verán una escena en América, en Japón y en China_

**Estadísticas — **_Reviews (12) Hojas (22) —Arial 12, 1,5 líneas de justificación —_

* * *

_**Whisper of the fallens**_

8**.-"Undressing silhouettes" **(Desvistiendo siluetas)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**En América.**

—¿Así que serás el nuevo miembro de los All Starz? — pregunto Emily analizando a William de pies a cabeza. Levaba una sudadera color morado, debajo se podía ver levemente una playera de color verde. Pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y comverse. El chico era de mas o menos la altura de Michael, tez blanca, cabello rojo destonalizado del rojo al amarillo (Pasando por el naranja). Unos extraños ojos de colore verde y café.

—Así es. — respondió esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste algo antes, al menos, hubiera preparado algo para tu llegada — comento Michael — Nunca se sabe qué onda contigo.

—Lo siento, pero en parte quería que fuera sorpresa.

—Pero para que a estas alturas te unes al equipo, — dijo Max — es lo que no entiendo.

—Un nuevo torneo. — intervino Judie. Los chicos se sorprenden. —Hay un nuevo torneo, pero es privado, los PPA están invitados, por eso invite a William a unirse a nosotros.

—¿Un nuevo torneo ¿Quién lo hace o qué?.

—Esa es la gran incógnita, nadie sabes, pero nuestro director nos a enviado. Así que no podemos fiarnos de nada ni de nadie. — dijo William

—¿cómo podremos fiarnos de ti? — Max arquea una ceja,

—¿dudas de mi? —

—Por que no lo comprobamos en una bey batalla. — Sonríe ampliamente.

—Me parece de los mas justo — de su mochila saca se bey lanzador, una pistola. — ¿ready?

—Always —

—¡Hey guys, wait, wait, plase, wait. — interviene Michael, se pone entre los dos. —Max, no es buena idea, y William, por favor, no empieces.

—Creo que seria interesante. — dice Emily —podría abrir un nuevo archivo de esto.

—Pero Emily — dice Michael

—Estoy de acuerdo — apoya Judie.

—No, No, Judie. —

—¡Vamos al salón de entrenamiento! — exclama Max corriendo a la salida. —¡Vamos William es por aquí.

—¡Voy! — William se encamina para la salida, pero Michael lo detienen —

—William, no empieces. — replica.

—Tranquilo, prometo ser buen chico. — sonríe y se dirige, ahora si, con los demás. Michael da un largo suspiro y lo sigue. El lugar donde esta el plato es un domo de tamaño medio con un plato de Beyblade de metal, en la parte de arriba están los demás, observando, Michael se recarga en el vidrio, luce preocupado. Las maquinas se encienden y las luces también. El color neon ilumina el plato y a los bey luchadores.

**(Insertar música)**

_**Master! **__(¡Maestro!)_

_**Apprentice! **__(¡Aprendiz! )_

_**Heartborne, 7th Seeker **__(Corazón-destinado, el séptimo buscador)_

_**Warrior! **__(¡Guerrero!)_

_**Disciple! **__(¡Discípulo!)_

_**In me the Wishmaster **__(En mi el Maestro del deseo)_

—Será una batalla de un solo round, quien salga primero del plato pierde. — ordeno Judie desde la parte de arriba.

—¡O kay! — respondieron ambos chicos. Se preparan a lanzar.

—¡Let it rip! — dice la pelirroja.

_**Master! **__(¡Maestro!)_

_**Apprentice! **__(¡Aprendiz! )_

_**Heartborne, 7th Seeker **__(Corazón-destinado, el séptimo buscador)_

_**Warrior! **__(¡Guerrero!)_

_**Disciple! **__(¡Discípulo!)_

_**In me the Wishmaster **__(En mi el Maestro del deseo)_

Al inicio de la batalla ambos solo giraban persiguiéndose uno al otro, Max debía analizar cada movimiento de blade rival, su rival por su parte lucia muy calmado.

—Se que especializas en la defensa. — dijo — así que tengo todo, bajo control.

**_Oh, Elbereth _**

_**Oh, Lorien**_

—Vaya, tienes mucha confianza. —

_**A dreamy-eyed child staring into night **__(Un chico de ojos soñadores brillando en la noche)_

_**On a journey to storytellers mind **__(En un viaje para la mente de un cuentista)_

_**Whispers a wish speaks with the stars **__(Susurra un deseo hablando con las estrellas las)_

_**the words are silent in him **__(palabras se silencian en él)_

—¿me, always. — sonríe.

_**Distant sigh from a lonely heart **__(Un distante suspiro desde un corazón solitario)_

_**"Ill be with you soon, my Shalafi" **__("Estaré contigo pronto, mi Shalafi" )_

_**Grey Havens my destiny **__(Los puertos grises mi destino)_

—¡Draciel! — exclama max. —¡Ataca!

_**Master! **__(¡Maestro!)_

_**Apprentice! **__(¡Aprendiz! )_

_**Heartborne, 7th Seeker **__(Corazón-destinado, el séptimo buscador)_

_**Warrior! **__(¡Guerrero!)_

_**Disciple! **__(¡Discípulo!)_

_**In me the Wishmaster **__(En mi el Maestro del deseo)_

—¡Vamos Maumon, — grita William —Contrarresta su embestida.

El juego del gato y el raton termino y comenzaron las ya clásicas embestidas.

—Dudo mucho que puedas contra mi defensa. — Dijo Max con toda la confianza del mundo. — Esto acabara muy pronto.

—Tu lo has dicho — Max se saca de onda por el comentario de William

—¿dónde esta tu blade?. — pregunta el rubio.

_**Sla-Mori the one known only by Him **__(Sla-Mori aquel conocido sólo por Él)_

_**To august realms, the sorcery within **__(A los reinos de Augusto, el hechicero interior)_

_**If you hear the call of arcane lore, **__(Si escuchas el llamado de la antigua ciencia,)_

_**Your world shall rest on Earth no more **__(tu mundo no descansará más en la Tierra)_

—Ese — dice quietamente— es mi pequeño secreto.

—_Es el ataque de "intervención al sistema"._ — comento Michael desde la parte de arriba. Todos lo miran de reojo.

—¿en que consiste?. —

—Es una técnica de ataque sorpresa. Su blade esta…—

_**A maiden elf calling with her cunning song **__(Una doncella elfo llamando con su canción artera)_

_**"Meet me at the Inn of Last Home" **__("Encuéntrame en la posada del último hogar" )_

_**Heartborne will find the way! **__(Corazón destinado encontrará el camino)_

—¡Arriba! — exclama Max.

—¡Maumon, ataca! — ordena su dueño, mientras que su blade aterriza de forma vertical, pero es despreciado por la defensa de Draciel. —¡Diablos!.

—¡Ves, mi blade es muy fuerte como para que puedas dañar su defensa. — sonríe.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero... —

—¿pero…?.

_**Master! **__(¡Maestro!)_

_**Apprentice! **__(¡Aprendiz! )_

_**Heartborne, 7th Seeker **__(Corazón-destinado, el séptimo buscador)_

_**Warrior! **__(¡Guerrero!)_

_**Disciple! **__(¡Discípulo!)_

_**In me the Wishmaster **__(En mi el Maestro del deseo)_

—¿sabes que hacer cuando no puedes contra el sistema?. —

—¿contra el sistema, a que te refieres?. —

—Si, cuando no puedes contra el sistema, me refiero a una forma global. —

—¿judie, a que refiere?. — pregunta Emily.

—Una persona, no puede contra un sistema, no puede combatirlo, pero puede…—

_**Master! **__(¡Maestro!)_

_**Apprentice! **__(¡Aprendiz! )_

_**Heartborne, 7th Seeker **__(Corazón-destinado, el séptimo buscador)_

_**Warrior! **__(¡Guerrero!)_

_**Disciple! **__(¡Discípulo!)_

_**In me the Wishmaster **__(En mi el Maestro del deseo)_

—Dañarlo — termino por decir Michael. —

—¿Qué piensa hacer?. —

—Solo — susurro Michael. —Observen.

—Bien, bien, depuse de tanta tensión, es hora de terminar de una buena ves por todas, no planeaba mostrar mi técnica mas poderosa, así que solo les daré una prueba. Mi Maumon tiene mucha hambre. —

—¿Hambre?—

—Maumon, sal ahora y ven a comer! — exclama. —¡Corto circuito!.

—Draciel, prepárate para lo que pueda pasar!. —

_**Wishmaster** __(Maestro del deseo) _

_**Crusade for Your will **__(Cruzada por tu voluntad)_

_**A child, dreamfinder **__(Un chico, encuentra-sueños)_

**_The Apprentice becoming..._**_(El Aprendiz se convierte...)_

La luz del lugar comenzó a bajar, titilaba y un estrepitoso ruido sonó.

—¿Qué pasa?.

—¡La energía esta descendiendo, a esta paso, todo el edificio se quedara sin energía. —

—Esto es a lo que me temía — dijo Michael. La luz se fue por completo. Del blade de William chispitas se hicieron presentes, una luz segadora se disparo de su blade dando paso a su bestia Bit. Maumon, un águila de tres cabezas.

—¡Miren a mi lindo Maumon!.— ríe entre dientes.

_**Master! **__(¡Maestro!)_

_**Apprentice! **__(¡Aprendiz! )_

_**Heartborne, 7th Seeker **__(Corazón-destinado, el séptimo buscador)_

_**Warrior! **__(¡Guerrero!)_

_**Disciple! **__(¡Discípulo!)_

_**In me the Wishmaster **__(En mi el Maestro del deseo)_

—Que bestia, mas extraña. — susurro Max. —pero eso no me detendra!

—Maumon — dijo Michael. —entre mas energía absorba su bestia Bit, mas joven y resplandeciente es. Conforme se gasta la energía en ataques y jugadas se pudre. Es por eso que no quería que ellos pelearan, este lugar es un comedero ideal para su bestia Bit.

_**Master! **__(¡Maestro!)_

_**Apprentice! **__(¡Aprendiz! )_

_**Heartborne, 7th Seeker **__(Corazón-destinado, el séptimo buscador)_

_**Warrior! **__(¡Guerrero!)_

_**Disciple! **__(¡Discípulo!)_

_**In me the Wishmaster **__(En mi el Maestro del deseo)_

—¿Cómo detenerlo?. — Pregunta Max viendo a Michael.

—No lo sé, yo no he podido contrarrestar esa técnica. —

—¡Max cuidado!. — exclama Emily. Max voltea y logra ver como su blade es sacado del plato de una forma sorpresiva.

_**Master! **__(¡Maestro!)_

_**Apprentice! **__(¡Aprendiz! )_

_**Heartborne, 7th Seeker **__(Corazón-destinado, el séptimo buscador)_

_**Warrior! **__(¡Guerrero!)_

_**Disciple! **__(¡Discípulo!)_

_**In me the Wishmaster **__(En mi el Maestro del deseo)_

—¡El ganador de esta batalla es William — dice Judie. — Usen los sistemas de emergencia. — Una tenue luz ilumino el lugar.

—Vaya, gran juego ¿Cómo haces que tu bestia Bit haga eso? — pregunta Max, en lo que los demás bajan y William se acerca a él.

—Es por que mi Maumon es una Bestia nacida de la energía, la necesita para sobre vivir y mas que un ataque es una necesidad. — sonríe, los demás, llegan. —Lo siento Michael, no era mi intención quitar energía del lugar, pero sabes. Es por necesidad.

—Temía que hicieras esto, pero, solo le quitaste as esta habitación.

* * *

**En Japón.**

En un lujoso hotel, en la habitación 666 (no pregunten) una joven se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, tenia puesto solo una playera corta de color negro y unos pequeños shorts al mismo tono. Su cabello estaba recogido por un pinza, pero aun así se notaba lo largo de su cabellera oscura; Lintu.

—Si, con el señor Voltaer por favor. — espero — quédate quieto Eero. — ordeno, al ver al chico que compartía la cama con él. — vete a tu habitación y quédate ahí.

_—miau, nicho minino. _Ráscame la pancita. — se retuerce como gato desordenando la cama, asiendo gestos gatunos. En sus manos tenia el relicario que Lintu solía usar, jugaba con el como si fuera un pedazo de estambre. _—¡miau!_

—¡No lo haré! — exclama — vete de aquí.

—Ráscame la pancita ¿Si?— se acerca a ella como gato. Y se posa en sus piernas.

—¡VETE!

—¿Qué_ dijiste?. — _se escucho la voz por el interfon.

—No nada. — respondió. Detuvo a Eero con la mano, lo tomo de su rostro, mientras este comenzaba a maullar como loco.

—_¿Encontraste a la unidad 02? _

—Si señor, lo tengo justo a mi lado. —

_—pásamelo. —_

—Ten, te llama su abuelito. — le avienta la bocina, rápidamente la toma.

—_¡MIAU!. —_ 'dice'.

_—¿Eero, como te estas portando?_ — se oye.

—¡Bien! — sonríe. —Cuando podré enfrentar de nuevo a Tyson.

_—Pronto Eero, por el momento no le causes problemas a Lintu, mañana regresaras a casa. ¿Entiendes?. —_

—¡Neko, Neko! —

_—Adiós Eero. —_

—Heippa!. (Adiós) —

—¿Feliz, gato de laboratorio?— inquiere Lintu.

—_Sip. ¿Ya me rascas la pancita?. _

—¡Largo de aquí!. — lo toma del cuello y lo lanza fuera de la habitación. —¡Duérmete ya! — ordena, mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento cierra la puerta que conecta habitación con habitación.

* * *

**En China.**

—A ver, a ver, a ver ¿repítemelo de nuevo?. — dice Ray

—Curiel será la entrenadora del equipo. — repitió Mariah con tranquilidad.

—¿así como así?. ¿qué no solo estarías poco tiempo? — exclama Ray.

—Si, pero puedo posponer todos mis compromiso — respondió la mujer.

—No se porque te enfadas Ray — interviene Lee — Curiel es una muy buena bey luchadora.

—Es mas fuerte que Mariah — dijo Kevin.

—¡No te mestas en esto Kevin, Vamos Ray, dale una oportunidad. — Lee

—Si, creo que es lo mas justo — Dijo Curiel — ¿Qué te parece una batalla para comprobar mis niveles de poder contra ti.

—Una batalla, me parece bien. Juguemos un poco mas adentro en el bosque.

—Con todo gusto, solo que te conformaras con una batalla simple, no traigo mi lanzador _poderoso_ conmigo, así que usare uno convencional.

—No creo que sea problema. — sonríe.

**(Insertar música)**

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me...**__ (he sentido crecer el odio dentro de mi)_

_**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... **__(arrodillarme y limpiar las hojas de la cripta) _

_**I wander out where you can't see...**__ (Yo he vagado por donde tu no puedes ver)_

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... **__(dentro de mi concha yo espero y sangro)_

—Muy bien, comencemos! — dijo Curiel, su lanzador era uno convencional de color verde.

—Tratemos de hacer esto lo mas breve posible. No es que diga que eres muy fuerte, pero no quiero esforzarme en esta pelea.

Curiel sonríe en un gesto confiado — Lo sé. Se que es una frase muy choteada, pero espero que tu blade sea mucho mas rápido que tu boca. —

—Soy yo o… — dudo Lee — O la tensión se respira en el ambiente. Mariah has los honores.

—¿qué?. —

—Vamos, ve. — ordena su líder. La chica se pone en medio de ambos.

**_I've felt the hate rise up in me..._**_(he sentido crecer el odio dentro de mi)_

_**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... **__(arrodillarme y limpiar las hojas de la cripta) _

**_I wander out where you can't see..._**_(Yo he vagado por donde tu no puedes ver)_

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... **__(dentro de mi concha yo espero y sangro)_

—¡Bien una pelea uno contra uno, el blade que deje de girar pierde — dijo Mariah. — Así que Tres, dos uno, Let it rip!.

_**¡Goodbye! **__(¡Adios!)_

**_I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time_**_( Destruí la teja y la luz en mas fuerte en este momento)_

_**Everything is 3D blasphemy**__ (Todo me parece una blasfemia en 3D)_

**_My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up_**_(Mis ojos son rojos y dorados, el cabello deslizado sobre ellos)_

**_This is not the way I pictured me_**_(No es como quisiera verme)_

La batalla comenzó, el campo de batalla era todo lo que ellos llegaban a ver, los árboles, las plantas, el mismo lago. Sin dudarlo comenzaron esas feroces embestidas.

—Ambos blades son veloces. — dijo Kevin

—Si, se puede oír el ruido de los engranes. —

El movimiento de ambos blades era feroz, tan feroz que debes en cuando producía ondas de choque que eran fácilmente perceptibles. Ambos chicos no se movían del lugar de lanzamiento, era una guerra fría ya que sus miradas se cruzaba al mismo tiempo que sus blades chocaban.

—Ninguno de ellos se dará por vencido. — dijo Lee — Permanecen en la misma posición estoica, sin perder la concentración.

—¿qué pasa su alguno de ellos la pierde? — pregunto Gary.

—En mi opinión, no creo que la batalla termine, sino solo es una guerra fría, una batalla de miradas. Curiel aprieta los puños y los dientes, mientras que Ray también se puede ver el esfuerzo que pone.

**_I CAN'T CONTROL MY SHAKES!_**_(NO PUEDO CONTROLAR MIS ATAQUES)_

**_How the hell did I get here?_**_(¿qué demonios hago aquí?)_

**_Something about this, so very wrong..._**_(Algo se acerca, esto esta muy mal)_

_**I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this **__(Yo tengo que reír fuerte, desearía que esto no fuera así)_

**_Is it a dream or a memory?_**_(¿Esto es un sueño o un recuerdo?)_

Tal y como lee lo describió, cada uno de ellos sentía la tensión y el poder de los blades. Ambos gruñeron dado final a esa batalla. Se cansaron demasiado, ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración, los blades se alejan, ambos toman energía. El próximo movimiento fue una embestida uno contra el otro (cuerpo a cuerpo) si sacar un ganador del pequeño retoLos blades se volvieron a separar al igual que los chicos, ahora, cada uno estaba del lado contrario del que había comenzado.

—¡Vaya! — Exclamo Lee.

—Esto es divertido — sonrió Curiel apartando un poco de cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

—Ja, ja, ja lo mismo opino. — respondió mostrando sus colmillos — De todas las chicas contra las que he luchado, Salima o Julia, tú eres la mas fuerte.

—Gracias. — guiña un ojo. — Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees. — corre hacia bosque a dentro, su blade la sigue.— ¡Sígueme!—

Ray la sigue, al igual que Drigger.

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me...**__ (he sentido crecer el odio dentro de mi)_

_**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... **__(arrodillarme y limpiar las hojas de la cripta) _

**_I wander out where you can't see..._**_(Yo he vagado por donde tu no puedes ver)_

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... **__(dentro de mi concha yo espero y sangro)_

—Será mejor que los sigamos — recomendó Kevin — este duelo se pone interesante. — Los demás chicos asienten y los siguen.

Ray y Curiel corrían por todo el bosque, librando árboles, troncos caídos, toda clase de obstáculos, El chino hacia gracia de sus habilidades felinas y brincaba con gracia entre aquellos molestos obstáculos. La chica no dudo por un segundo y trepo a uno de los árboles sin perder el ritmo de la batalla y saltaba entre cada uno. Se perdió entre las ramas.

—¡Diablos! — Ray se detiene — ¿dónde rayos esta? — observa cada rama, de todos los árboles, él tenia una gran vista, pero las condiciones del lugar no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo. El viento hacia de las suyas y comenzó a mirar desesperado, no la encontraba, era como si la tierra se la tragase.

_**GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS! **__(¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA, PORQUE NO LO NECESITO!)_

_**Why I didn't I see this? **__(¿Por qué no puedo ver esto?) _

_**I'm a victim - Manchurian Candidate **__(Soy un candidato a ser victima)_

**_I - HAVE - SINNED - BY – JUST_**_(Yo solo peque )_

_**Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away **__(Lo hago en mi mente Y temo a tu respiración.)_

La peliverde observaba sigilosamente en lo mas alto de una de las ramas, sonrió con una mueca maquiavélica.

—Te tengo — susurro.

El plan de ella era el clásico ataque sorpresa. Permaneció quieta un segundo, se preparo. Coloco toda su fuerza en la piernas y se elevo cayendo de picada. Ray; por el ruido, se dio cuenta de esto tomando así acciones preventivas.

—¡Drigger, ataque ahora! — ordeno, su blade se lanzo a la defensa de chico.

—¡Lumminis, luz de intervención!—

**_I've felt the hate rise up in me..._**_(he sentido crecer el odio dentro de mi)_

_**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... **__(arrodillarme y limpiar las hojas de la cripta) _

**_I wander out where you can't see..._**_(Yo he vagado por donde tu no puedes ver)_

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... **__(dentro de mi concha yo espero y sangro)_

Casi a 5 centímetro del contacto de los blades una segadora luz salió del blade de Curiel dejando a él y los chicos; que ya estaban cerca de lugar, ciegos. No muy lejos de ahí en una de las montañas. Un chico de rubios cabellos se encontraba recogiendo vallas. Vio la luz y dejo su tarea

—¿Es que eso? vienen del bosque, cerca del rió — dijo para si. —¿Será acaso un duelo?

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se encamino (dando de saltos) a donde aquella luz provenía.

Y en el lugar de la batalla Ray se auto protegió con sus brazos, Curiel volvió a desaparecen entre los árboles.

—Ataca ahora Lumminis! — se escucho de entre los árboles, detrás de Ray un ente se manifestó, un dragón de estilo oriental de color dorado.

—¡Mire en la bestia de Curiel! — grito Mariah. Quien aun medio ciega logro reconocer al ente.

—¿Dónde? No veo nada — dijo Lee justo al instante de estrellarse contra un árbol.—¡ouch!—

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me...**__ (he sentido crecer el odio dentro de mi)_

_**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... **__(arrodillarme y limpiar las hojas de la cripta) _

_**I wander out where you can't see...**__ (Yo he vagado por donde tu no puedes ver)_

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... **__(dentro de mi concha yo espero y sangro)_

El hecho de que Ray quedaría herido, por aquel ataque era inminente, pero no fue así gracias a la rápida intervención de Drigger. Salto sobre el dragón a pesar de que este era el doble de tamaño que él.

**_GOODBYE!_**_(Ádios)_

—¡Drigger! — exclama —¡No te rindas, usa tu garra de volcán! —

**_YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED A THING_**_(TU NO HAS APRENDIDO UN COSA)_

_**I HAVEN'T CHANGED A THING**__ (YO NO HE CAMBIADO UNA COSA)_

_**MY FLESH WAS IN MY BONES **__(MI CARNE ESTUVO EN MIS HUESOS)_

_**THE PAIN WAS ALWAYS FREE **__(EL DOLOR SIEMPRE ESTUVO AHÍ)_

—"¿Garra de volcán¿Por qué no usa un ataque mas fuerte que ese?" — pensó la chica. —"Me esta subestimando y ese es un grave error"

**_YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED A THING_**_(TU NO HAS APRENDIDO UN COSA)_

**_I HAVEN'T CHANGED A THING_**_(YO NO HE CAMBIADO UNA COSA)_

_**MY FLESH WAS IN MY BONES **__(MI CARNE ESTUVO EN MIS HUESOS)_

**_THE PAIN WAS ALWAYS FREE _**_(EL DOLOR SIEMPRE ESTUVO AHÍ)_

Lumminis, el gran dragón dorado, de un fuerte movimiento se quito a Drigger de encima y le aplico una llave envolviéndolo con su enorme cuerpo. El Tigre blanco comenzó a luchar para poder salir del amarre.

—Ahora! — grito la chica, su bestia dejo de atacar al tigre y ambos volvieron a desaparecer de entre los árboles.

—¡Oh No, no volveré a caer en tu trama — exclamo Ray — ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego — Salto y el también se perdí entre los árboles

**_I've felt the hate rise up in me..._**_(he sentido crecer el odio dentro de mi)_

_**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... **__(arrodillarme y limpiar las hojas de la cripta) _

**_I wander out where you can't see..._**_(Yo he vagado por donde tú no puedes ver)_

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... **__(dentro de mi concha yo espero y sangro)_

—Diablos! — susurro. —"piensa, piensa Curiel" — mira por todos lados tratando de hallar a Ray, pero nada.

—"¿dónde estarÿ" — Ve del blade que desaparece tan rápido. —¡Ya te vi!

—"!Mordió el anzuelo, por Dios, Ray es tan predecidle!"— sonrió entre dientes la chica, mientras se preparaba para saltar. Ray hacia lo mismo, perdió de vista el blade. —"Esta maldita falda no me deja moverme como yo quiero" — se quejo, toma la falta por el extremo derecho de esta y la rompió de ese mismo lado, desde el inicio hasta la cadera — "Mucho mejor"

—¡La perdí de vista, pero no por mucho tiempo! — busca por todas partes. Observa que el blade sube por uno de los árboles, lo sigue.

**_I've felt the hate rise up in me..._**_(he sentido crecer el odio dentro de mi)_

_**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... **__(arrodillarme y limpiar las hojas de la cripta) _

**_I wander out where you can't see..._**_(Yo he vagado por donde tú no puedes ver)_

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed**... __(dentro de mi concha yo espero y sangro)_

—¡Vamos Lumminis! — llama su ama. Curiel sale por entre las copas de uno de los árboles confiada de que Ray la atraparla por enfrente, pero no llego — ¿dónde esta?

—¡Piensa rápido! — grito Ray dándole un llegue, es decir atacándola por su izquierda, ya la tenia, pero de la nada llego Mystel, sin fijarse en la batalla de los dos chicos.

—¡Cuidado! — exclama el rubio.

Los tres chocan en el aire. Caen al rió, junto con los blades.

—¡No, Ray, Curiel! — Mariah luce asustada, corre hacia el rió. Lee; recuperándose del golpe, la sigue.

Ray llega solo a la orilla, mientras que la peliverde llega con ayuda de Mystel. Lee junto con los demás auxiliándolos.

_**AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!… **__(Y ESPERA POR TI.)_

Poco después, los chicos estaban a la sombra de un árbol, mientras que la ropa de Curiel, Mystel y Ray se secaba. A la chica no le importaba que la vieran en ropa interior, pero a Mariah si, evitaba verla a como diera lugar, y eso que esta a su lado, pero era inevitable observar dos grandes pretextos.

—Vi los grandes resplandores desde lejos y decidí venir a ver qué era eso, y bueno, el resto es historia.

—Ya veo.

El rubio saca algo de su bolsillo, son pequeños frutos naranjas.

—¿Quieren? — ofrece a los demás chicos. Algunos aceptan.

—Gracias — dice Curiel — ¿y apropósito, no te gustaría ser parte de nuestro equipo?

Todos se sorprenden.

—¿Equipo para qué? —

—Para un nuevo torneo. Solo seremos Ray, Lee, Mariah, Yo y tú, Yo los dirigiré y ustedes pelearan. —

—¿Con qué libertad tomas esa decisión, No nos están contando? — pregunto con enfado Kevin

—¡Claro que los tomo en cuenta! — recalco — Solo es que en el torneo no se permiten menores de 16 años.

—¿Tanto así? —

—Aja, este es un torneo privado, ahora no traigo la invitación, pero mas o menos explica qué onda.

—Y a todo esto ¿Quién lo organiza? — pregunto Ray terminando de digerir la pequeña fruta

—No lo sé — respondió secamente —Pero se, que el premio es lo que tú quieras, llamado por algunos _'milagros eternos'_

—¿Milagros eternos?

—Si, por lo que sé, es el poder de los deseos ilimitados. Puedes tener todo lo que tu quieras.

Todos piensan.

—Pero… hay un pequeño problema con eso. — la miran con duda — Por cada cosa que desees, perderás algo valioso.

—Explícate —

—Pues — duda

—¿Cómo un recuerdo o una memoria? — interrumpe Mystel, todos lo observan. — Lo que pasa es que, en todas las culturas esta dicho de esa manera, a toda acción, hay un reacción. No hagas a tu prójimo lo que no quieras que no te hagan a ti ó todo lo que hagas regresara por triplicado, según el ocultismo. ¿no?

—¡Mas claro no lo podía explicar! — sonríe Curiel, el rubio se sonroja. —La manera en que Mystel no la planteado es exacta. A lo que me refiero es que según la persona que tenga ese 'poder' perderá algo. Como sus recuerdos, puede perder escenas de su pasado creando así lagunas mentales, puede perder los recuerdos de las personas que conocía o amaba, puede perder el amor o la amistad. etc. etc.

—Todo depende de la persona — recalco Lee.

—Si lo plantean de esa manera — piensa Kevin — es mejor no pedir nada.

—Pero también puedes plantearlo como una ventaja, puede ser muy necesario. ¿Qué pedirían ustedes? — pregunta Oki, todos meditan.

—Buena pregunta — dice Lee, aun piensa — Quizás 'valor' ó fuerza para afrontar los retos.

—Yo que tú, pediría una autoestima — ríe Kevin.

—Mucha comida — responde Gary. Caída estilo anime.

—Que novedad — dice Ray, tiene lista su respuesta — Yo quisiera el poder de auto superación. Me refiero a aprender lo máximo de cada reto.

—Buen deseo — le sonríe Mystel — yo quisiera… yo quisiera — duda un instante — … no se que desear, estoy feliz como estoy.

Todos lo miran raro

—Esa clase de actitud me agrada — Curiel se pone de pie — por eso supe que tú estarías perfecto en el equipo. ¿Y tu Mao, que pedirías?

—Pues, creo que es un poco obvio¿no? — se sonroja

—¿has pensado, en las consecuencias de esa clase de deseo? — le pregunta Curiel, la mira fríamente —Si la persona que deseas que te ame, lo haràpero será un amor vació mientras que la persona que pedirías que no te ame, te odiaría el resto de su vida. ¿Entiendes?

Silencio fúnebre. (suena chido ¿no?)

—¿yo soy acaso, el único que entendió la indirecta? — Lee piensa en voz alta, Ray y Mystel asienten.

—No tienes que ser así conmigo — pido Mariah.

—No es en mal plan, lo único que te pido es que pienses las cosas antes de decirlas. — se contradijo. —Vamos, mañana comenzara el entrenamiento. — se dirige hacia donde esta su ropa y la recoge, aunque esta mojada, se la coloca.

—Esta enfadada.

—¿Tú crees? — Mariah

—¡Pero veamos el lado positivo de esto¡Nos conoceremos mejor! — exclamo Mystel alegremente, todos lo ven raro.

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"3D blasphemy" **(Blasfemia en 3D) 

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Pero si acaso algún día lloras, tal vez tu orfandad y al cielo clamas piedad y en lastimosa agonía, maldices tu eternidad"**


	9. Blasfemia en 3D

**Advertencía—**_ Shounen Ai__ (Mihaeru X Claude)_

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de __**Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution**__ no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Batalla—** _Kurt Vs. Johnny_

**Canción—** _"Re-arranged" —Limp bizkit—_

**Nota —**_ ¡Al fin! Después de un largo ratito de un semestre pude actualizarlo. Pase por un pequeño; como decir. Corte de inspiración entre la batalla de Kurt y de Johnny. Y también con la canción. Por que mi primera opción era una de Rammstain llamado "Du riech so gut", pero eso sería meterme en territorio ajeno. Luego Papercut, de Linkin park pero a la mera hora nos dimos cuenta; Ileyse y yo, que va más con Malik y Marik y ahí me tienen buscando en la vieja caja de los Cd's del recuerdo y di con el cd de Staind; "Breaking the cycle" pero el Cd es demasiado Light para mí y luego, como si cayera del cielo encontré mi Cd de Limb Bizkit, "Significant other" y decici poner esta rola. _

_Ya dentro de poco tendre mi escáner y subire los dibujos. Porque aquí uso las segundas versiones de los Satanases, Léanse; William, Kinereth y Stich —Kurt— y si varian de las que conocemos en Aperion. _

_Y no sólo actualice gracias a la inspiración que me dieron los fics de Ileyse. Sino porque pase todos mis finales y ya sólo me quedan los extraordiarios que son a medios de Agosto y sí, tendrán actualización de Soaked in weakness__, Dead letters__ y la publicación de Heretic Anthem y Bathed in possession__. Que quizá sufra modificación de titulo. Por que eso significa "Bañado en possessión"__ sí, sí, se que suena muy a "Empapado de belididad"__ pero el punto es que tengo que allar un nombre que tenga que ver con lo que le pasa a Malik. Por cierto. En mi blog de Msn tengo puesto un pequeño adelanto de estos dos fics y espero que me acompañen en ellos. _

* * *

_**Whisper of the fallens.**_

9**.-"3D blasphemy"** (Blasfemia en 3D)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado.**En Europa**

—esto esta realmente rico — Dijo Miguel aun masticando la golosina (Sin una pizca de modales)

—Come todas las que quieras — gruñó Johnny — En esta mansión siempre hay golosinas, desde que Robert se involucro son su primo. — río entre dientes el escocés, con su tan conocido sarcasmo.

—Calla Johnny — ordenó.

Ahí estaban ellos, Miguel y Claude sentados uno a lado de otro saboreando una taza de café: para Claude y una de Té; para Miguel, acompañado por golosinas, ellos habían sido invitados por Robert para hablar sobre el nuevo torneo. Prometieron que jugarían limpiamente, un duelo honorable, y así paso y en muchas otras ocasiones, pero ahora era serio y sólo decidió escoger a Claude y Miguel.

—¿Sólo seremos nosotros cuatro quienes representemos a Europa? —Pregunto Claude, dio un sorbo a su taza y la coloco en la mesa, Miguel le sonrió y le ofreció uno de los dulces, este lo acepto.

—No — respondió. Los chicos quedaron en silencio —Yo seré quien los dirija, mientras que Johnny, Claude y Miguel junto con otro luchador, pelearan.

—¿Otro luchador? — preguntó Johnny, se paró de su asiento — ¡No!. ¡Por tu bien que no sea el loco de tu primo!

_—"¿loco primo?"_ — pensó Miguel.

—No, no es el _"loco"_ de mi primo. — una venita se marco en su sien — es un bey luchador, que sin duda los dejara sorprendidos.

—¿Te venció? —

—……Sí … — Susurró con la venia a un mas grande

—¡Ja! Entonces tengo que conocerlo — ríe.

—¿Loco primo? — pregunta Claude.

—¡PRIMO DEL ALMA! — Se escucho una voz entrar bruscamente a la habitación era Pyro quien corrió hacia Robert dándole un mega brazo

—¿Pyro? A mí también me da gusto verte, Temis. — sonríe afectadamente.

Chester entra a la habitación seguido de una chica. Estatura media, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, ojos variados al violeta, pero también dándole al morado. En su rostro tenía unas especie de marcas, color azul con forma de arañazo, como si un animal lo haya hecho. Dana, era la segunda en hacer su entrada. Ella era una "amiga" de Pyro desde hace ya tiempo, fungía como su mano derecha; ella y Robert tenia su "historia de rivalidad"; su cabello era azul claro, atado en una gran coleta, algunos mechones caían por su rostro hacia la derecha. Su ropa era un top violeta, dejando al descubierto su dorso, guantes negros, un pantalón azul. Por ultima, también entro otra chica, Mary; la chica de cabello castaño, grandes y vivases ojos verdes, su traje era un pequeño vestido azul, gabardina negra y zapatos azules.

–Hola chicos — Saluda la primera chica.

—Hola Ileyse — saluda Robert sin dejar de abrasar a Pyro. —Paris, Dana y…

—Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mary Ángel — se presenta la castaña.

Miguel y Claude se miran entre ellos, confundidos. Ambos se ponen de pie, Robert nota esto y deja a Pyro a un lado.

—Miguel y Claude — llama la atención — Les presento a los Dark Knights, los segundos representantes de Europa. El líder y entrenador del equipo es mi… primo Paris, pero pueden también llamarle Chester. — Chester sólo arquea una ceja mirándolos de reojo — El más fuerte bey luchadores de ellos y también mi primo, Temis, alias Pyro — El chico solo se recarga en Robert y saluda con la mano. — Ileyse Vyntra, una vieja amiga de Temis; desde la infancia, también es muy fuerte. — su seño cambia al presentar a la siguiente chica —... Dana, la, sirvienta de Temis y bueno, ella es una de las seleccionadas por Chester, Mary. — ambas chicas sonríen y Dana no esta muy contenta.

—Su mano derecha, con todo el respeto que me merezco — dijo la peliazul. Una gota de sudor recorre la mejilla de Temis.

—Te equivocas, ella no es mi seleccionada, al que yo elegí nos lo encontraremos en la ronda Canadiense — corrigió Chester.

—Bueno, chicos ellos son Miguel y Claude, del Ex – batallón Barthez —

—Oh si, son ellos ¿no, Paris? — pregunta Pyro a su hermano.

—Si, los que hicieron trampa y denigraron el Beyblade. — sonríe y lo miso hace su hermano, Ellos nunca, nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca, se han llevado bien, pero cuando se aliaban, pueden ser muy dañinos, como prender una porro de marihuana ("Chester" es como también se le conoce a la marihuana en Estados Unidos, y "Pyro" es fuego en griego—Una analogía medio imbécil, pero me gusto—) Este comentario hizo sentir mal a los chicos, en especial a Miguel quien sólo bajo la miraba y Claude gruño.

—Lo siento — corrijó Chester — Creo que herimos sus sentimientos — nótese el sarcasmo sen su voz.

—Calla Paris — ordena Robert, Chester le lanza una mirada asesina.

—Calma Chester — dice Ileyse — Recuerda que no es bueno que te enojes, recuerda tu presión — ríe junto con Pyro.

—Graciosa. En fin. — suspira — venimos a hablar de negocios

Llaman la puerta. Entra el mayordomo.

—Disculpe joven Robert, ha llegado el invitado que esperaba. —

—Hazlo pasar —

—Si señor, pasé —

En ese momento entro a lugar un joven, de aproximadamente unos 17 o 18 años. Altura media, tez blanca, pálido. Ojos ambarinos, cabello color blanco de la parte de atrás, pero con un pequeño mechón naranja en la frente del cual descendían dos enormes mechones de cabello color naranja. (Como de la frente hasta las caderas) Sus cejas eran negras y pobladas, dando la apariencia de un animal (¬.¬ es el mismo Stich de Aperion sólo que más grande. Luego les diré porque puse esta versión aquí) vestía totalmente de negro.

—Les presento a Kurt, el cuarto miembro del Euro team. — presento Robert al chico nuevo, este sonrió y se encamino hacia los demás.

—¿es él?.… ¿este debilucho es quien te venció? — pregunto Johnny con su clásico tono de sarcasmo.

—¿Es él, Johnny MacGregor? — respondió a la ofensa.— Creí que el gladiador de Glasgow era alguien mas abstracto y no un hazme reír.

—Me agrada — sonrió Paris. Este se acerca a él — Soy Paris Délon, pero me puedes decir Chester — ofreció su mano y este la acepto.

—_"El nunca hizo eso con nosotros" _— pensó Miguel, observando la acción que se efectuó.

—Él es mi hermano Temis y ellas son — señala a cada una — Ileyse, Mary y Dana… y bueno, Miguel y Claude del batallón _tramposo_ —

—¡Oye! — exclama el rubio.

—_Batallón tramposo, _— ríe el chico nuevo — eso si que es gracioso, pero no fue culpa de ellos.

—¡Por fin!; ¡Alguien que nos entiende! —

—En mi opinión — susurra Dana a Ileyse — él ha sido muy grosero con Claude y Miguel, pero con el nuevo, parece ser otra onda.

—Sabes lo interesado que es Chester — responde quietamente — Siempre ha sido así hasta con nosotras.

—Hombres — arquea una ceja

—¿Quién los entiende? —

—¡Un momento! — interviene Johnny —¡No eres nadie como para venir y hablarme de esa forma!

—Si, si lo soy, soy — respondió confiado.

—¡Ah sí! — grita —¡Te reto a una batalla! — saca su blade.

—¡Una batalla, encantado! — afirma, saca de su mochila su blade, es naranja. Y además, su bey lanzador, una espada, sin filo y delgada; un estoque. —¡En cuanto quieras!

—Apenas se conocen y ya van a comenzar a pelear — susurra con desgano Ileyse.

(Incertar canción)

La batalla se llevaría a acabo en la sala de entrenamientos de Robert (Todo el mundo ya sabe como es). Paris, Temis, Ileyse y Dana estaban de lado de Kurt (No me refiero de "Quien ganaría", sino sólo posición) y Mary, Robert, Claude junto con Miguel de lado de Johnny. El pelimorado camino, quedando como juez.

_**Just think about it...** __(Sólo piensa en ello)_

—¡Una batalla de un solo round, quien salga del estadio, pierde! En tres, dos uno! —

_**Just think about it...** __(Sólo piensa en ello)_

—¡Let it rip! —

Ambos chicos lanzaron. Johnny lanzó con su ya conocida forma mientras que Kurt tenía cierto parecido con el lanzamiento de Oliver. Los blades cayeron sanos y salvos en el medio del plato.

—Voy a enseñarte como se hace esto, muchachito — siseó el pelirrojo con su habitual sarcasmo.

—¡Vamos! Que no te tengo miedo — sonrió Kurt — Cuando quieras.

_**Lately I've been skeptical.** __(Últimamente he estado escéptico)_

_**Silent when I would used to speak.** __(Silencioso cuando usualmente hablaría)_

_**Distant from all around me** __(Distanciado de mi alrededor)_

_**who witness me fail and become weak.** __(Quien me vio fallar y hacerme débil)_

Johnny no era conocido por su gran paciencia y durando el resto del combate Kurt lo incitaba más entre embestidas, ataques furiosos y extraños movimientos por parte del alemán el combate era largo y tedioso.

—Sí esto sigue así — dijo Ileyse — Ninguno de los dos ganara. — Miro de reojo a los hermanos Délon — ¿Chicos, pasa algo?

_**Life is overwhelming** __(La vida es abrumadora)_

_**Heavy is the head that wears the crown** __(Pesada es la cabeza que sostiene a la corona)_

_**I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down.** __(Me encantaría ser el que te decepcione cuando no me caiga)_

—No es nada — respondió Chester —, es sólo que, ninguno de los parece querer ganar

—¿Y por qué no ganar? — Dana parpadeo varias veces, no entendía del porque del comentario.

—Porque Kurt lo presiona — respondió Pyro — Al presionarlo demasiado, Johnny no tiene control claro de sus movimientos. Justo en el momento en que Johnny este más presionado…

_**But you don't understand when I'm attempting to explain** __(Pero tú no entiendes cuando trato de explicar)_

_**because you know it all and I guess things will never change,** __(Porque lo sabes todo y supongo que las cosas nunca cambiarán)_

_**but you might need my hand when falling in your hole**. __(Pero tú puedes necesitar mi mano cuando caigas en tu agujero)_

_**Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go of** __(Tu disposición recordaré cuando te deje ir)_

_**you and me we're through and rearranged.** __(Tú y yo hemos terminado y re-arreglados)_

—Kurt dará el golpe final — terminó Chester —Es uno de los trucos más viejos en el Beyblade.

—¡Ya me harte de tus insultos! — Exploto con furia el pelirrojo —¡Esta es ya la última que oigo de ti!

—¿Sí¿Qué harás para detenerme? —

—¡Cerrarte la boca para siempre! —

—¡Inténtalo! —

_**It seems that your not satisfied.** __(Parece que no estás satisfecho)_

_**There's too much on your mind.** __(Hay demasiado en tu mente)_

_**So you leave and I can't believe all the bullshit that I find.** __(Así que te vas y no puedo creer toda la mierda que encuentro)_

Ambos tomaron la determinación para pelear enserio. Enserio.

—¡Salamalyon! —

—¡Asmodeo! —

Las poderosas bestias fueron invocadas.

_**Life is overwhelming.** __(La vida es abrumadora)_

_**Heavy is the head that wears the crown** .__(Pesada es la cabeza que sostiene a la corona)_

_**I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down** __(Me encantaría ser el que te decepcione cuando no me caiga)_

Salamalyon se veía mucho más fuerte a comparación de otras batallas. Con el tiempo la experiencia lo han hecho más poderoso. La otra Bestia Bit era un lobo amorfo, es decir un lobo zombie. Su pelaje era escaso y se veía más la piel perforada y podrida que el poco pelo grisáceo. Las garras largas, más de lo usual, enormes y oscuras. Listas para atacar. El cráneo, lo más abrumador. Se podía ver por el hemisferio derecho, su cráneo y parte de su cerebro. A buena vista las orbes eran sustituidas por un resplandor rojizo. Y no estaba de más los fluidos que segregaba por la boca.

—¡Que lindo perrito! — Exclamo mimoso Temis. Las chicas lo miran raro.

—Seria un buen oponente para mi Liqued Cerberus — Sonrió Chester

—¡Y para mi _Flamy_! (Léase: Flame Cerberus) — intervino Pyro

_**But you don't understand when I'm attempting to explain** __(Pero tú no entiendes cuando trato de explicar)_

_**because you know it all and I guess things will never change,** __(Porque lo sabes todo y supongo que las cosas nunca cambiarán)_

_**but you might need my hand when falling in your hole.** __(Pero tú puedes necesitar mi mano cuando caigas en tu agujero)_

_**Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go of** __(Tu disposición recordaré cuando te deje ir)_

_**you and me we're through and rearranged.** __(Tú y yo hemos terminado y re-arreglados)_

—presumidos — dijeron ambas chicas en uníoslo

—¡Asmodeo, usa tu Ráfaga diabólica!

—Contraataca con residuos, Salamalyon —

_**You and me we're through and rearranged.** __(Tú y yo hemos terminado y re-arreglados)_

La famosa Ráfaga de Asmodeo era un potente aullido lanzado contra la salamandra. Y esta a su vez lanzo sus residuos, pero el poder del aullido hizo regresar los residuos al dueño. Retrocediendo.

—¡Cuidado! — advirtió Robert, Johnny se cubro, debido al poder del viento provocado por el lobo

—¡Qué asco! — exclamo Mary, sólo oliendo el hedor del aliento. —Lávale la boca más seguido a tu perrito.

_**You're no good… for me.**__(Tú no eres ningún bien… para mí)_

—Y eso es todo. Termínalo con una embestida. —

—Muévete, rápido! —

—Ya lo sé — siseó de nueva cuenta el Escocés

_**Think God its over.** __(Gracias a Dios que terminó)_

La batalla fue más y más rápido y pesada cada vez. Ninguno de ellos cedía tan fácil. Miguel vio un poco angustiado el combate y en cuanto Claude y los demás se adentraron en la pelea él salió de la habitación. Kurt se percato de ello y volvió a recapacitar del porqué había aceptado la invitación de Robert.

**§Flash back§**

_**You make believe that nothing is wrong until you're cryin'.** __(Haces creer que nada está mal hasta que estás llorando)_

_—¿Así que piensas ir a Europa a pelear con el Euro team? — preguntó desconcertada una mujer que se escondía tras una mascara (igual a la de Joey; bataco de Slipknot) una vieja amiga de Kurt. _

_**You make believe the life is so long until you're dyin'.** __(Haces creer que la vida es tan larga hasta que estás muriendo)_

_—Así es, Kinereth — respondió Kurt metiendo su cosas en la mochila — Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para estar con él. Después de tanto perseguirlo al fin doy con él. _

_—¿Tu olfato se desarrollo más? —_

_—No, no lo huelo, lo percibo, esta es mi única oportunidad y no la pienso desperdiciar. William hizo lo mismo y ahora esta en América y yo no me voy a quedar atrás — _

_**You make believe that nothing is wrong until** __(Haces creer que nada está mal hasta que)_

_**you're cryin', cryin' on me.** __(estás llorando, llorando sobre mí)_

_Termino con sus cosas. Cerro la mochila y tomo su estoque. Le dio la espalda a la mujer de cabellos morados. Pero se detuvo antes de salir y giro para verla. Pero ya no estaba. Arqueo una ceja y volvió su vista a la salida y se topo con ella. _

_—Pero — la miró con detenimiento — siempre seré el número tres.__ Eso jamás lo olvidare. Nunca voy a olvidar el por qué estoy con ustedes. _

_**You make believe that life is so long** __(Haces creer que la vida es tan larga)_

_**until you're dyin' (dyin'), dyin' on me!** __(Hasta que estás muriendo, muriendo sobre mí!)_

_—¿Cómo le explicaras esto a los demás? — preguntó de nueva cuenta la pelimorada. _

_—Yo no se los explicare— sonrió ampliamente haciendo a un lado a mi amiga —, Tú lo harás. _

_—Pero… — _

_**You think everybody is the same.** __(Crees que todo el mundo es igual)_

_**I don't think that anybody is like you.** __(Yo no creo que nadie sea como tú)_

_Ni tiempo le dio de terminar cuando Kurt desapareció velozmente. _

_—Ese perro — dijo Kinereth — se ha hecho más veloz. …El número tres… _

Fin del Flash back

_—"¿Adónde habrá ido?"_ — Pensó Kurt —"_¿Acaso hice algo mal?" _

—¿Qué pasa? — recalco Johnny —¿Por qué ese semblante de duda en ti?

—Por nada — siguió adentrado en la batalla. —¿Listo para perder?

_**—You ruin everything and you kept fuckin' with me** —__(arruinas todo y seguiste jodiendo conmigo)_

_**—until its over and I wont be the same—** __(hasta que terminó y yo no seré igual)_

Poco tiempo paso para que Claude se diera cuenta de la ausencia de Miguel. Miró a todos lados sin dar con él.

—¿Dónde esta Miguel? —

_**You think everybody is the same.** __(Crees que todo el mundo es igual)_

_**I don't think that anybody is like you** __(Yo no creo que nadie sea como tú)_

—No lo sé — respondió Mary — Estaba aquí hace un momento — Un signo de interrogación aparece en las cabezas de ambos.

—Lo iré a buscar — Salio del lugar.

_—"Un momento_" — piensa Kurt al ver que Claude se va del lugar _—"¿A dónde va éste también?" —_

_**Just think about... you'll get it!** __(—Sólo piénsalo... lo tendrás—)_

**§**

**En Japón.**

_—¡Escuchen chicos¡Chicos¡Me han elegido¡Seré uno de los defensores del clan¡Soy especial¡Seré quien tenga la responsabilidad del equipo¡SOY ESPECIAL!—_

—Soy especial… — se repitió así mismo, sostenía su blade entre ambas manos. Sus ojos jade demostraban tristeza. —Soy alguien especial, Padre he fallado en la primera misión. Y tengo de nuevo otra oportunidad, pero ¿Seré acaso capas de superarlo?

—¿Superar qué, Ozuma? — pregunto King, quien hacia su aparición, ambos estaban afuera. Era de noche, ya todos dormían.

—¿King, no nada — lo mira de reojo —sólo pensaba.

—¿En? —

—Nada —

—bien, como quieras — dice con resignación — no es mi problema, vuelve a la cama. (¿Soy yo o eso sonó medio porno?)

—En un segundo — guarda su blade — …soy todo lo que nunca serás…

Ozuma sigue a su compañero y llegan al Dôjo donde los 5 estaban dormidos. Tyson no dejaba de roncar, Kane parecía el más normal de todos, pero extrañamente tenia entre sus brazos el cojín de Laury y éste dormía en una extraña posición fuera del colchón.

—Creo que no podré dormir con los ronquidos de Tyson — entono King

—Vamonos a dormir a su cama ¿Quieres? — sugirió el ojiverde, King lo miro extraño

—Eso sueña como una proposición indecorosa — sonrió

—¿Quieres escuchar los ronquitos de Tyson toda la noche?

—Vamos a la cama de Tyson.

Ambos llegar, Ozuma dormirá contra la pared y King al borde. Ya, casi dormidos.

**§**

**En alguna parte. **(Hablando de originalidades)

Un lugar, oscuro, frió, siniestro.

Varias figuras esparcidas por el lugar, jóvenes. En una plataforma, alejada el suelo, se encontraba sentado uno de los cinco sujetos, en sus piernas se observaba una laptop, se escuchaba el teclear constante. Alzo la mirada y en sus enromes gafas oscuras se distinguía el contenido de la pantalla; el código binario, ceros y unos. (Willis) Otro ruido se percibía, era el barajar constante de cartas. Rápido y lento el ritmo variaba.

—Rick, deja de hacer eso — pidió su compañero dejando a un lado su maquina. El pelirrojo sonrió simplemente y guardo su mazo — gracias.

(¿recuerdan qué Rick fue el chico con el que Michael y Max se encontraron en EUA?)

—De nada — se aleja de chico y pasa de largo a otro par. Los rusos. El primero, respondiendo al nombre de Russell, callado y estoico, con los brazos cruzados, recargado contra la pared, sin tomar en cuenta lo que pasaba su alrededor. Mientras que el pequeño pecoso pelirrojo sonreía sin razón aparente; Rudy. Fue hecho para ser feliz, una felicidad vacía.

El sexto miembro entro, tranquilo, pasivo, pero impredecible. El Cyborg hecho especialmente para la compañía privada de Voltaer, el primero en nacer, el Cyborg Dante. El encargado de hacer las negociaciones de forma clandestina. Era el mas alto de todos, paso por donde estaban los rusos y el quinto Cyborg.

(¿Recueran quien fue el tipo con el que robert hizo el trato?)

El ultimo de los individuos, era un ser al que se le prohibió la _libertad_ de batallar y conocer el mundo exterior. Un mundo que jamás en su vida podría admirar hasta el torneo. Permanecía sentado en la oscuridad mas profunda del cuarto. Mirando al vació. Sus ojos grisáceos no demostraban ninguna emoción. Era un ser al cual no terminaron, aun.

—Tamer's — llamaban. Era Lintu quien entraba junto con Eero.

—¡Hola chicos! — saludo el finlandés con su ya clásico gesto gatuno.

Todos se acercaban.

—Padre me ha dado instrucción de cómo será el manejo del equipo. — hace una pausa, los mira a todos — Ya están los siete, muy bien. En la primera ronda mandaremos a Rick y a Crash, la segunda será de uno contra uno, Eero es el indicado y para la tercera, que es de tres contra tres, los ideales son Russell, Rudy y nuevamente Crash.

—Yo quiero pelear — intervino uno de los chicos, era Willis, amo de la computadora.

—No — responde secamente

—Amigo Willis — dice el pecoso Rudy — Tú eres quien se encarga de la estrategia del equipo y toda esa clase de cosas — le sonríe — Así que nos harías mas bien en la banca con tu amiga la computadora que en el plato de Beyblade.

—Espero el momento para poder competir contra Tala — dijo Russell

—¡Y yo contra Kai!—

—Yo espero que me toque contra Michael o Max — Rick saca su baraja — Son un par de sujetos interesantes!

Rudy estaba a punto de hablar cuando.

—¡Callen todos! — exclama la mujer — ¡Cada uno de ustedes tendrá la oportunidad de pelear contra los que ustedes quiera, ya todo esta arreglado, la primer ronda, ya esta arreglada.

—¿Usaras tus poderes _sicóticos_? — pregunta Eero

—¡No son sicóticos, son psíquicos! — piensa — ¡Y yo no tengo eso! — respira, se tranquiliza — Ahora se lo que siente Padre cuando Laury estaba con nosotros — habla para si — ¡Como sea, mañana mismo partimos a Finlandia para hacer el ultimo entrenamiento.

—¡Si! — dice Eero —Veré al abuelo! — todos lo miran raro —¿Qué? Están celosos de que yo si tengo abuelito y ustedes no.

Lo ignoran.

—Y bueno… — duda un instante —¿Qué haremos con la BBA?

—Hasta ahora la única orden que tengo es, destrozarla toda.

**§**

**De nueva cuenta, en Europa. **

En uno de los balcones de la mansión de Robert esta Miguel viendo al cielo. Claude da con el y lo ve, esta ¿deprimido?. Se acerca.

—¿Pasa algo Miguel? —

—Oh, Claude, no escuche a que hora llegaste. — dice, sonríe —No pasa nada. Enserio.

—¡Hey, cuando tú dices que no pasa nada, es que algo realmente malo pasa — dice cínicamente, camina hasta él y se siente en el balcón. —¿Qué pasa¿Por qué saliste así como así de la batalla?

Miguel permanece en silencio.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, siempre nos hemos hablado con la verdad. — pero no recibe respuesta de su amigo, simplemente baja la cabeza. — Esta bien, sino me tienes la suficiente confianza entonces lo entenderé. — baja del balcón y se dirige a la salida.

—¿Crees que podremos competir a este nivel? — Dudo al preguntar, su compañero se detiene, procesa la pregunta y lo mira de reojo. —¿Lo crees?

—Claro que lo creo — regresa a él. — ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no?

—Esa batalla Johnny contra ese extraño chico, Kurt. — desvía la mirada — ¿Viste el poder de ellos dos, Sino hubiera sido por qué hicimos trampa esa vez que nos enfrentamos ellos hubieran ganado por una gran ventaja. — Se calma un poco y mira a Claude —El hecho es que cuando comenzamos a pelear por nosotros mismo, no pudimos hacer nada, a todos nos derrotaron. Eso significa que no estamos al nivel de ellos.

Claude se sorprendió, en cierto sentido, él tenia razón. De no ser por que hicieron trampa, los Majestics ganarían.

—Mira, hemos entrenado muy duro, durante los ultimo seis meses que han pasado desde aquello, entrenamos arduamente para poder llegar a su nivel y no dudo ni un momento que podremos competir. Creo en ti. — coloca su mano en el hombro de Miguel.

Este permanece en silencio.

—¿Te quedaste mudo? — sonrió su amigo.

—No, es que yo… — se sonroja, Claude no se queda a tras. — bueno, Claude tú sabes que… yo

—¡Ay¡Lo siento! — exclama Kurt, ambos chicos voltean y él esta ahí cubriéndose los ojos con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tapa la escena. — ¡Realmente lo siento, no sabia que era una escena Yaoi.

—¿Yaoi? — pregunta al uníoslo mientras se mira.

—¿Miguel, tú sabes que es eso? — el chico niega con la cabeza.

—¡Mi madre decía que era un cachorro muy entrometido! y que de la camada fue el mas latoso, pero es que es por instinto — ríe nerviosamente sin tener noción de lo que decía. — De haber sabido que estaban en una escena Yaoi no debí hacer llegado así, ahora medio mundo me odiara porque interrumpí la escena. — Claude y Miguel se miraba un mas confundidos. Kurt seguía hablando como idiota.

—¿Qué el Yaoi no es el genero homosexual del anime y todo eso? — interroga Miguel.

—Creo que si — suspira, ambos reaccionan. Se ponen rojos — él cree que nos gustamos. — dice apenado.

—¿Gustarnos? — ríe nervioso — ¿Qué tontería, no?

—exacto.

—…Y después de eso, ya ni Kinereth ni Levy me volvieron a hablar, solo por que los espié, mas bien, 'las' es que no se que sexo es esa cosa, pero ustedes no entiende ¿o si?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza.

—¿Y quien gano la batalla? — pregunto Claude, tratando de evadir el tema.

—¡Pues yo! — dijo orgulloso — ¡Ese MacGregor no es ni la mitad de bueno de lo que soy yo…… ¡pero no me cambien el tema! — exclama y se acerca a ambos —¿Era o no una escena Yaoi?

—He... pues —

—¡Entonces no era! —Interpreto el silencio de Miguel. Kurt toma su mano entre las suyas. —En ese caso. ¿Miguel, te molestaría ser mi novio?

Miguel no respondió, abrió los ojos como platos, se quedo sin voz, su amigo, por su parte abrió la boca lo mas grande qué pudo, en un gesto cómico.

Silencio incomodo.

—¿Qué me dices? — sonríe el alemán

—¿pe… perdón? —

—No me hagas repetirlo, esta clase de cosas no me gustan, yo voy directo al grano —

—Yo… pues…yo — tartamudea — es que yo_. "¿Qué le digo, qué le digo?"_ — pensaba— es que, a mi me gusta otra persona! — respondió rápidamente.

—¿Enserio? — preguntaron ambos chicos.

—¡Si! — voltea a ver a Claude y le sonríe nerviosamente —Claude ¿Quieres ser mi novio?.

—¿eh? — mira a todos lados, miguel se le queda viendo y le suplica con la mirada — esta bien — suspira. Miguel se libera de las garras (porque de hecho, Kurt no tiene uñas, sino garras) de Kurt, abraza a Claude y hunde el rostro en su pecho. Da un suspiro, se libro de él, pero también pensó en la bronca en la que se había metido.

—¡NO! — exclama el peliblanco —¡Eres cruel¿Por qué?. ¡Te he sido fiel en todo! — señala al suelo, alza la mano y señala al cielo —¡Y TÚ NI SE DIGA! — cambia resignado hacia la mansión. Los mira de rejo. —Llévatelo por la sombrita, los bombones se derriten con el sol. — sale del lugar.

—¿Crees que soy un bombón? — Miguel alza la mirada.

—Me reservo mi juicio — sonrió.

—Oye, gracias por eso, es que el tipo me estaba poniendo nervioso y no sabía que hacer. — dijo apenado.

—Supongo que no hay problema, además ¿Qué más puede pasar? —

Kurt entro en la habitación en donde estaban, los demás, llego y se sentó junto a Johnny. Cruzo los brazos y bajo la cabeza.

—¿Bien, donde están? —

—¡No sabia que ellos eran novios! — exclamo con enfado —"solo vine a este estúpido equipo por él" — comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de color naranja

—¿Quiénes son novios? —

En ese momento ambos entran, tomados de la mano. Todos se quedan callados y los miran raro.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Claude. Nadie responde — ¿Enserio, que pasa?

—Se lo tenían pero bien guardadito¿no? — insinúa Paris, se voltean a ver y luego observan sus manos. Se ponen nerviosos.

—Es que… —

—¡No creímos que fuera de inconveniencia! — justifica Claude. —¿No lo es, o si?

—Uhgt¡Yaoi! — dice con desagrado Temis. Todos, y cuando digo todos, es todos, se le quedan viendo feo. —¡Qué!

—Pyro, tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso. — dice Ileyse.

—¡da igual! —

—No, supongo que no hay inconveniente — dijo Robert.

_—"Creo que este será el inicio de un enorme embrollo"_ — pensó miguel

—¡Como sea! — intervienen Paris. —¡Los equipos quedaran de la siguiente manera! Por el Euro Team, serán Robert como líder y entrenador. Seguido por Johnny, Kurt, Miguel y Claude. Y por los Dark Knights serán Yo, como líder, Temis, Ileyse, Mary y nuestro cuarto competidor en Canadá.

—Perfecto — dice Robert — las alineaciones están completas.

**§**

**En Rusia.**

Samara sitó a Tala, Bryan y Kai en la oficina principal de la abadía. Para discutir por fin la alineación y presentar al nuevo miembro del equipo.

—¡Buenos días! — dijo alegremente Samara —¿Cómo durmieron?

—…he… como siempre… excepto que _moje_ la cama — dijo Bryan. Todos lo ven raro, Samara ignora el comentario.

—¡Que bien! y bueno, después de una gran búsqueda de días encontré al cuarto miembro, perfecto. Les presento a Hikari Mitsune. — se hace a un lado y da paso a la chica. Su cabello es negro, levemente ondulando y llega hasta la cintura, sus ojos son azul mar con un toque de rojo. Tez clara. Vestía un pequeño short dándole aires de mini falda, un polo blanco con corte de v en el cuello, zapatillas blancas con toques en negro, medias que no pasaban de la rodilla al tono blanco.

—Hola, muchos gusto — hace una reverencia. Kai hace lo mismo.

—Espero que tengas en nivel suficiente para competir en nuestra liga — ríe Bryan descaradamente.

—Lo tengo, pero el chiste de esto. ¿tú tienes mi nivel? — responde al mismo tono. Pero sin querer llegar a la confrontación.

—Tiene carácter — dice Tala — Eso me agrada, creo que nos llevaremos bien. ¿Qué piensas Kai?

—Lo que me importa es que tenga el nivel — mira a Samara — ¿Estas segura en tu decisión?

—¡completamente! — sonríe de forma animada — Ella tiene otras habilidades muy aparte del Beyblade, que se que nos ayudaran en el torneo y fuera de este. Así que solo confíen en mí. Los tres la miran resignado. —Ven Hika-chan, te mostrare tu habitación para que puedas instalarte —

Las chicas se retiran. Tala llama la atención de Kai.

—¿Y bien?— pregunta— ¿Qué es lo que opinan de ella? —

—Esta bien, por el momento, solo que quiero saber que clase de habilidades tiene.

—A mi me cayo mal — dijo Bryan — Es muy… muy… bueno, aun no se que calificativo ponerle.

—¡Vamos Bryan, todo el tiempo le ves el lado negativo a las cosas.

—¿Y desde cuando eres tú tan positivo y moralista, Tala?— El pelirrojo no responde.

Y en lo que ellos discutían, ninguno se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Kai. El ojivioleta fue directo a donde estaba la oficina de Samara, entro a ella sin importarle la vigilancia. Busco en sus escritorio y dio con un fólder con el nombre completo de la nueva chica. Leyó con atención cada uno de los datos. Termino con el contenido del documento y viro a donde dio con el fólder hallado un bloc de dibujo.

—¿Así que ésta es su habilidad especial? — abre el bloc, dando paso así a una serie de dibujos, sencillos, personas, seres, animales. Pero conforme avanzaba los dibujos iban tomando otro tinte, hasta dar con uno que llamo la atención de Kai de sobremanera. —¿Qué diablos es esto? — se pregunto a si mismo.

En el papel se apreciaba a un ente, un ser de forma humana con alas demoníacas, estaba en rodillas, y observaba hacia abajo con el cuerpo medio encorvado, el cabello era largo, lacio, en puntas, con algunos cabellos cayendo rebeldemente por su frente y al lado de la cara. En su rostro se apreciaban una serie de símbolos que iban de la frente hasta los brazos desnudos, sus manos tenían garras, largas, como las de un felino. Vestía una armadura sencilla. El viento parecía ondear. Parecía que el dibujo estaba vivo.

—¿Por qué demonios me resulta tan familiar este sujeto? — arranca la hoja del bloc y se dispone a ir a la habitación de la chica. Sabía ya cual era porque en su expediente estaba escrito. Sabía ya como lidiar con ella.

Camino a la habitación se topa con Samara, pero Kai se ninguna forma le toma atención, la mujer observa lo que lleva en sus manos.

—_"Veo, que descubrió el dibujo"—_ piensa.

En el cuarto de Hikari, casi todo estaba ya instalado, lo único que tenia que hacer era acomodar su ropa. Di un largo suspiro de resignación y comenzó su labor. Llamaron a la puerta, era Kai.

—Pase —

—¿Tú hiciste este dibujo, no es cierto? — entra rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Muestra el dibujo.

—¿Dónde hallaste eso? —

—No importa — exclama — ¿Lo hiciste si o no?

—Si, yo lo hice.

—¿De donde conoces a este sujeto? — Hikari toma el dibujo en sus manos.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? — duda — ¿Qué no lo dibujaste?

—Ya te dije que si. Pero no lo conozco, es alguien que vi en mis sueños — Kai la mira de forma dudosa, da un suspiro —No recuerdo como se llama esa habilidad, pero tengo la extraña capacidad de ver cosas en mis sueño y traerlas a la realidad por medio del dibujo, las artes, pues.

—¿Eres una _dreamer_?—

—No, los _dreamer_ son personas que ven el futuro a través de sueños y pueden viajar por los mismos. Yo no tengo esa habilidad.

—¿Entonces no sabes de dónde es él? —

—No, pero ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en saber quién es él?

—Eso no te incumbe. — le arrebata el dibujo — me quedare con esto — Sale de la habitación, enojado.

—Adelante — dice la chica — Vaya carácter.

_—"Bueno, Samara, tarde o temprano sabías que Kai preguntaría por él, ya sea en dibujo o por otro medio_" — da un suspiro, Samara estaba en su oficina, guardo el bloc de Hikari —_"Kai en realidad es la reencarnación en la tierra de Kaín, el hermano gemelo de Coful, quien a su ves es la esposa de Deyther. Y la madre de Laury y de Lintu. Él era uno de los demonios más poderosos de todo el inframundo, era quien tenía el poder de los primero niveles del infierno, pero por su avaricia, en el colapso de elementos se enfrento al guardián mayor del Aperion; Lahatiel y pedio la vida en esa batalla, así el mando del primer nivel paso a manos de Deyther.— _da unas vueltas en su asiento, trata de liberar su mente — ¿Por qué me tenia que tocar lidiar con Kai y Kaín? Ambos tiene ese carácter. Pero el verdadero problema sea cuando Kai y Laury o Lintu se enfrenten en el torneo o peor a un, cuando ambas reencarnaciones se enfrenten. Kai Hiwatari Vs. Temis Délon; o lo que es lo mismo; Kaín Vs. Lahatiel.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Sound check"** (Prueba de sonido)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"¿Por qué volvéis á la memoria mía, tristes recuerdos del placer perdido, a aumentar la ansiedad y la agonía de este desierto corazón herido?"**


	10. Prueba de sonido

**Advertencía—**_ Por el chapter de hoy, ninguna._

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de __**Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution**__ no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor._

**Nota —**_ Guía'Sou! Por fin, después de casi un año pude terminar la saga de Patmos, este es el último capítulo de la saga y aquí termina lo aburrido y comienza la mejor parte. ¡Las peleas! Así que les sugiero que vayan sacando sus cd's porque los próximos episodios están llenos de música. Pero, les pido un pequeño break en lo que termino de publicar Pastorela a la Beyblade. __Y una parte de Soaked in weakness y Bathed in possession. __Además quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron review en el último capítulo de Dead letters. Muchos Thanks! Y por cierto sino me ven en línea durante las próximas dos semanas, es que siempre sí me castigaron por una pendejada que hice._

_Así que aquí esta el chapter. _

* * *

_**Whisper of the fallens.**_

10**.-"Sound check"** (prueba de sonido)

Por: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Japón, todos los chicos se despedían de sus seres queridos. King, de su hermana, quien le deseaba suerte y que al menos trajera buenas piezas de Beyblade para ello como un recuerdo de cada país. Kane no dejaba de abrazar a Salima y a sus compañeros argumentando que los extrañaría, aunque realmente a la única que extrañaría sería a Salima (¿o no?). Tyson lo mismo, de su abuelo de Hilary, Kenny.

—Cuando pueda le avisare a tu hermano, pequeño — dijo su abuelo.

—Gracias Abuelo, me gustaría que Hiro me viese en el torneo—

—No olvides llevar bien con todos. — intervino Hilary — no te vaya a pasar lo mismo que con Daichi.

—¡Claro que no pasara! —

—Esta bien, esta bien — sonríe la chica.

Zeo no viajaría con ellos esta ronda, ya que dijo que tenia una "sorpresa" para sus amigos. Extraño ¿no?. El que no pasaba con la misma suerte era Ozuma, ya que ninguno de sus amigos esta en el país, así que no único que le quedo fue esperar a los demás entra entrada de la pista junto con Laury.

El vuelo estaba a punto de abordar, los chicos era los últimos y faltaban alrededor de 15 minutos para ello.

—¡Los quiero mucho chicos! — sollozaba Kane viendo como era alejado de sus compañeros por King, quien lo arrastraba del cuello de su chamarra.

—Basta llorón, eres patético —

En la pista Laury y Tyson corrían hacia el avión.

—¡Pido ventana! — exclama Tyson.

—¡No, yo la pido primero! — lo rebasa Laury. Obvio tiene piernas mas largas que él.

Pero sorprendentemente el peliazul lo alcanza ambos suben simultáneamente las escaleras y entran al mismo tiempo al avion, miran verazmente todo el lugar y dan con sus asientos Se pelean por la ventana.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —

—¡No, muévete tú! —

—¡Yo llegue primero, largo! —

Los demás llegan. Miran el lugar, Kane dice.

—Hey chicos, aquí atrás hay otro lugar con ventana — señala el asiento, piensan un momento.

—¡Yo quiero ese! —

—¡No, tú quédate con este, ya no me gusta este! —

—¡No! — Tyson da un salto y toma el asiento. —¡Es mío! — ríe entre dientes, Laury simplemente sonríe y da un suspiro, toma asiento a su lado va King. Y luego Ozuma, a tras están Kane y Tyson.

—_Por favor, abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad. El vuelo 256 rumbo a Finlandia esta despegando. —_ dijo la sobre cargo dando las instrucciones en caso de cualquier clase de incidente. Etcétera.

—Ozuma¿Pasa algo?— pregunto el peliplateado.

—No, no sucede nada — respondió.

El avión comenzó a moverse, lentamente. Tyson volteo hacia la ventana para ver el "paisaje" y vio lo que no creyó ver. (Pero lo vio)

—¡Miren eso! — exclamo el japonés, todos lo voltean a ver. —¡Son los Saint Shields! —

—¡Déjame ver! — exclamo Ozuma, miro por la ventana y ahí estaban sus tres compañeros corriendo a media pista con varios policías detrás de ellos. El ojiverde no perdió tiempo y corrió a la entrada del avión. La abrió con facilidad y salió a despedirse de ellos.

—¡Perdónanos Ozuma! — grito Dunga.

—¡No pudimos llegar a tiempo pero aquí estamos! —

—¡Descuiden chicos! — grito. —¡Estaré bien no se preocupen!

—¡Por favor, cuídate mucho! — exclamo la chica — De lo contrario yo me quedare con el mando del equipo! — sonrió.

—Esta bien! —

—¡Adiós! —

—¡Adi-…—

—¡Metete muchacho! — grito con furia una sobrecargo, metió a Ozuma al avión antes de que terminara su frase.

Los chicos se detuvieron y dejaron al avión en paz. Los policías llegaron y los agarraron luego, luego, regresaron al aeropuerto.

**§**

El avión del destino Inglaterra llego. (¡Vieron que rápido! La magia de los fics)

Las puertas del avión se abrieron y bajaron los pocos pasajeros. Los últimos fueron Mikael, Crawley y Tydus.

—Me encanta este ambiente! — exclamo Crawley estirando sus brazos. Desestresandose del viaje.

—Tienes razón — comento el pelivino — es similar a Inglaterra, es frió y desolado. Me fascina.

—Y a Alemania —

—¿Ya llegamos? — dijo Tydus caminando torpemente, con el rostro pálido y los ojos desorbitados. —Odio volar.

—llegamos hace 15 minutos — dijo Crawley.

—¡Tierra! — exclamo el latino — ¡Saben que soy acrofobico (Miedo a las alturas) y a un así me obligan a subirme a un avión!

—En ese caso ¿Cómo llegaste de México a Inglaterra en tan poco tiempo?— inquirió Mikael bajando del avión.

—Me obligaron ¬o¬ —

—Con razón, vamos tengo que recoger a mi gato antes de que se enfade conmigo. —

—Pobre Mú (Leyeron bien, así se llama el gato, Mú), se ha de estar muriendo — sonrió el ojirojo.

Y así cada uno de los equipos fue llegando, el primero en llegar, fue claro el de Moscu, Rusia, seguido del de Inglaterra, Grecia, China, "de algún lugar" , Japón y por ultimo el de Norte América.

**§**

Ya los equipos adentro del aeropuerto, cada uno se ocupo de sus cosas, y en una de las bandas transportadoras, los White Tigres X y el Euro team y los Dark Knights se encontraron.

—¡Hey, hola chicos — saludo Lee. Todos se acercan.

—Hola — Responde Robert.

—Hola Miguel, Claude. No sabia que también vendrían todos a Finlandia. ¿A que vienen?

—A un torneo súper secreto — respondió Ray

—A eso venimos nosotros también —

—O sea que competiremos, será divertido! — exclamó Mystel.

—¿Y tú que haces con ellos? — pregunto Claude.

—¡Soy parte de los White Tigres! — piensa — aunque no soy un… —

—¡Tritón! — respondieron sus compañeros con desgano, después de que todo el viaje se los restregó en la cara.

—¿dónde esta el resto de tú equipo?—

—Pues Oliver y Enrique no pudieron venir, tenían cosas que hacer—

—¡Un momento! — exclamo Pyro — Ya me revolví.

—Si yo también — dijo su amiga. (Ileyse)

—Ok, Ok — intervino Robert. — Dos de los Majestics no vinieron así que invite a Miguel y a Claude a unirse, pero como necesitábamos un representante. Yo tome la posición e invite a Kurt — lo señala — es un gran bey luchador. Y bueno — suspira — el equipo de mi primo también fue invitado los Dark Knights. Ellos son Paris y Temis Délon, mejor conocidos como Chester y Pyro y las chicas son Ileyse Vyntra y Mary Ángel. — los presenta.

—Mucho gusto — dice Curiel — Soy Curiel Treanor y soy quien dirigiré a los White Tigres, al resto del equipo lo conocen, Invité a Mystel a participar ya que me pareció un buen elemento al equipo y esa es toda la historia.

Pero tanto Curiel como Kurt no despegaron la miraba uno del otro.

_—"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"—_

_—"No te importa!"—_

—Genial ¿Y en que hotel están? —

—En el Frigoris, fue el que nos asignaron, al parecer los gastos están ya pagados. — dice Lee.

—Es realmente extraño — Intervino Curiel — Nos han invitado a un torneo secreto y nos han pagado todo. ¿Ustedes también?

—…No… — respondieron ambos equipos Europeos con un enrome gota de sudor en sus nucas.

—O sea¿Qué somos los pobres?— Ray arqueo una ceja.

—Exacto, gato — rió Johnny.

**§**

**Fuera del aeropuerto.**

Los primeros que se encontraron caminaban fuera del lugar, ahí habían varios negocios y comercios dentro de uno de ellos estaban los PPB curioseando y buscando un poco de información. Michael y Max se entretenían mirando gorras y postales y Emily compraba algo de comer. William por su cuenta miraba los paradores entre ellos uno que daba a la calle y sin querer vio al frente como una reacción y luego siguió mirando las cosas.

—Un momento — arqueo una ceja y volvió su vista a la calle y ahí estaban. Tydus, Crawley y Mikael junto con su gato. Caminado rumbo a la autopista. —¡Soy ellos! — exclamo con felicidad.

Quiso salir del lugar, pero fue detenido por Emily.

—No debemos separarnos — le sonrió la chica. — No conocemos este lugar.

—Pero, es que —

—Pero nada. — lo jala hacia la caja registradora — Mejor cómprame este caramelo. ¿Sí?

—¡Huy, hasta crees! —

—¡No seas avaro! —

Mientras afuera. Los chicos se sentaron bajo la "sombra" de un "árbol" para pensar lo que iban a hacer. Mikael dejo salir a su gato y este de inmediato comenzó a ronronear y a dar muestras de cariño a su amo.

Los G-Revolution salían de aeropuerto.

—¡Hogar dulce hogar! — dijo Laury estirándose un poco— ¿Qué les parece mi país?

—Es… — dudo Tyson

—Siniestro — termino por completar Ozuma.

—¡Si! — sonrió de nueva cuenta el finlandés. Se quedo estático un momento y lo pudo percibir —¡Esas presencias, Son ellos!

—¿Quiénes? — Tyson

—¿Qué? — King.

Sale corriendo hacia dirección en donde estaban los Elementales. Y su equipo corre tras de él.

Dentro de la tienda.

—Es Laury! — grita William aun detenido por Emily.

—y Tyson! — exclama Max al verlo correr. Los restantes del equipo se disponen a salir pero también son detenidos por la chica.

—Nadie sale hasta que me compren lo que quiero. ¿Captan?

—¡Pero Emily! — gritan todos a la vez.

Fuera de la tienda. Es decir con los elementales. Crawley miro extrañado en dirección a la entrada del aeropuerto y lo vio venir.

—Oh Ho — susurro. Pero ni tiempo de reacción de Mikael cuando su gato de bajo de él y se refugio con el ojirojo y sintió el estrangulamiento de:

—Mi… Mikkely — dijo levemente con el poco aire que le quedaba.

—¡Mika-chan! — dijo feliz abrasándolo con más fuerza. —Ya te quería ver de nuevo!

Pero se dio cuenta que Mikael ya no reaccionaba, su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás y sus orbes doradas eran remplazadas por un par de rollitos.

—Creo que ya lo mataste — dijo Tydus

—¡Por el Pandemonium! Maté a Mikael!—

—No lo creo — intervine Crawley en lo que el resto de lo Gr llegaban — Mikael tiene más vidas que un gato.

—Así que él es el famoso Mikael — Tyson arqueo una ceja. —No es como me lo imaginaba.

Mikael reacciona.

—¡Mikael, estas vivo! — lo abraza de nueva cuenta y este de inmediato se zafa del abraso. Mú regresa a sus brazos. —Lo siento, pero sabes que no lo puedo evitar. ¡Mira, te presento a mi Equipo!

—¿Tú equipo? — se preguntan los tres ángeles mirándose entre ellos. No paso mucho para que todos soltaran una enorme carcajada. Todos muy a su estilo. Mikael con el tinte de sades, Tydus de locura y Crawley aunque no muy marcado, pero de burla.

—¿Qué?. ¿Acaso dije algo malo? — mira a los chicos y después a su equipo. Ellos comprendían el porque de la risa. Sabían que Laury era muy inmaduro.

**§**

**De nueva cuenta a la puerta de Aeropuerto**

Los equipos Europeos salían en compañía del Chino. De inmediato Kurt sintió ese olor.

—huele… huele, — olfateo varias veces— ese olor.

No perdió tiempo y corrió hacia la dirección donde los dos equipos estaba reunidos. Los que quedaron se miraron confundidos y corrieron tras de él.

—De nuevo — miro Crawley como un bólido de aceraba. Todos miraron. Todo fue tan rápido, de nuevo el gato de Mikael escapo de las garras de su amo pero en vez de dar a parar con Crawley dio con Tydus. Este desprevenido no lo pudo atrapar y el gato de aferró a su rostro. El latino retrocedió. El pelivino lo vio venir y como alma que lleva el pecado corrió lo más que pudo, se alejo de ahí empujando a Laury y haciéndolo caer y este a su vez contra Tydus y así en cadena.

Kurt dejo de correr en dos piernas para hacerlo en cuatro y tomo mas velocidad, pasando por en medio de todos los chicos. William y los PPB salían de la tienda y William identifico a Kurt y al resto que se acercaban.

Mikael trepo a uno de los árboles con ayuda de sus garras y Kurt se quedo abajo ladrándole. O al menos tratando de.

(Nota importante¡La siguiente escena es muy confusa así que lean con cuidado!)

—¿Kurt? — pregunto Mikael parpadeando varias veces.

—¡Mikael!—

—¿Kurt? — Se pregunto Crawley

—¿Kurt?. ¿Dónde? — se pregunto Tydus tratando de deshacer del gato. Lo logro y lo aventó.

Los Europeos y chinos llegan.

—¿Ustedes? — señala Mary al par de ángeles.

—¡Tú! — gritan los dos señalándola.

—¿Ray? — Tyson a Ray.

—Tyson¿Kane, Ozuma y King?— Ray a Kane.

—¿Claude y Miguel? — Tyson a Claude y a Miguel.

—Hola, Tyson — saludan ambos.

—¡Tyson! — saluda Max llegando con el resto del equipo.

—¿Max? — pregunta Ray.

—¿Mystel? — Max viro su vista hacía el moreno.

—Chicos — saludo.

—¡Tydus y Crawley! — grito William. — !Y Curiel!

—¿William? — dijeron ambos ángeles seguidos de Mikael en el árbol.

—¡Mika-chan! — saludó Curiel — ¡Tydus y Crawley!

—Hola, Michael — intervino Lee.

—¿Qué hay Lee?— mira al Europeo —Hola Robert.

—¿Hay reunión general y no invitan?— intervino una... una... un x número de voz (¿Ven que siempre digo "Una segunda voz o tercera"?) llamando la atención del resto ¿cómo no reconocerla?

—¿Tala?— preguntó Tyson.

—Chicos — respondió.

—¡Y Kai! —

—Tyson… Max, Ray y compañía.

—Hola, Kai — intervino el cenizo.

—Miguel… ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—¡No, Bryan! — exclamó el Neko interrumpiendo el anterior saludo.

—¡Si, Ray! — rió entre dientes.

—¡Samara! — saludó con alegría el griego a su entrenadora.

—¡Pyro-Chan! — la mujer corre a abrasarlo, —¡Hola, Paris!

—Guten tang, Samara—

—¡UN MOMENTO! — Exclamo Mariah. —¡Ya no entiendo nada!

Todos callan y se le quedan viendo como bicho raro. La pelirrosa sonríe afectadamente.

—Sí, esto es muy confuso— dijo Tyson —Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos.

Varios de los chicos asintieron entre ellos. William resalto entre sus compañeros y se dirigió al árbol, unos pocos metros de distancia entre los chicos. Chiflo para llamar la atención del Alemán canino.

—¡Ven amigo! — gritó —¡Vamos Kurt, ve aquí — pego contra sus piernas, para que él chico viniera.

El lobezno no dudo más y corrió hacia su amigo dándole un gran abrazo.

—¡Hey, William!— dejó de abrazarlo. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Interrogó, desvió la miraba y observo como Tydus y su colega de nacionalidad de acercaba a ellos, es decir: Crawley.

—Lo mismo que nosotros queremos saber— dijo. Tydus por su parte se acerco más al árbol extendiendo sus brazos.

—¡Ven! Gatito, gatito, gatito! — llamó el un tono meloso a un confundido Mikael. —¡Ven acá diabólico minino!

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? — el ojidorado bajo del árbol dando un gran salto. —No soy un gato.

En eso, llega Curiel.

—Pues actuaste como tal. — sonríe.

—Hola, chicos — saluda la mujer —Ya me esperaba verlos aquí, pero a ustedes — señala al par de satanases— No.

—Lo mismo digo — responde William —¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Yo…— se señala — vine a ver a alguien.

—Vino a ver a su novia — Crawley interviene —Nosotros al torneo¿y ustedes?

—él también vino a ver a su novio — el americano señala a Kurt —Pero en sí, nos mando Akira. Ya sabes, por lo del robo de las bestias.

Silencio largo.

—¿Y cómo está mi hermana? —

—Kinereth, está muy bien. —

Y de nuevo con los chicos. Todos trataban de poner en orden sus respectivas ideas y los desconocidos se presentaban. Como la nueva miembro de los Neo-Borg. El nuevo equipo Europeo y también los desconocidos que estaba cerca el árbol. Y claro está, Laury.

Y así, todos quedaron de acuerdo sobre el torneo, que pelearían como si nada las primeras rondas y que cada equipo trataría de averiguar algo.

**§**

—¿Todo está listo? —

La voz retumbo por todo el lugar, la habitación de una gran mansión, levemente iluminada por la luz que se colaba de entre las cortinas, dando un matiz siniestro. La voz provenía de detrás del gran escritorio, frente a la ventana, la silla daba a esta.

—Así, es Padre— anunció Lintu, quien estaba al frente de gran escritorio. Su mirada derecha a la ventana y la cabeza al frente. Detrás de ella, los 7 tamer's en la misma posición. —Ya todo los equipos han arribado a la ciudad y se dirigen al hotel, con sus respectivas reservaciones.

—¿Laury llego? —

—Sí — respondió — Llego junto con Tyson, Ozuma, King Y Kane, pero el quinto miembro Zeo. No llego.

—¿Qué hay de Mikael, Crawley y el Príncipe Furlac?

—Ellos y Tydus… — dudo un segundo— es decir el Príncipe, también han llegado y… dos miembros de la armada de la princesa Anthara.

—¿Quiénes? — en su voz hubo sorpresa.

—04, William Lewis en los PPB All Starz y 03, Kurt Mordad en el Euro Team. Además, está Curiel Treanor, la asistente de su hermano… — paro un segundo, debió pensar antes de decir eso— digo, de Lither Caos. Llego para dirigir a los White Tigres X. Y cabe decir que hay modificaciones en los equipos. No nos esperábamos que Claude Dugarry y Miguel Barthez vinieran, tampoco Mystel. — pausa breve— Lahatiel y la dinastía Délon también han llegado sin ningún problema.

Un silencio inundo el lugar. Lintu permaneció estoica hasta el ultimo momento.

—Y eso es todo el reporte.—

—Perfecto, ahora, quiero que se preparen para el torneo. — ordenó—No imaginamos contar con la presencia de dos de los satanases, ni tampoco de miembros ajenos de los equipos. — Se paro de su lugar y volteo levemente su cuerpo para dar a conocer sus penetrantes orbes violetas, grandes y estremecedoras que hasta a los tamers hicieron temblar. Su misma hija trato de sobreponerse a esa mirada. Su cabello oscuro brillaba levemente morado gracias a la luz que se inmiscuía. —Sabrán quien es Deyther y recuperare lo que es mío, por derecho y decreto.

Dicho esto su hija se retiró con los cyborgs cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dando un largo suspiro, lleno de nerviosismo. Padre, se quedo solo y miró por la ventana el paisaje desértico de la ciudad. Sonrió levemente, al grado de ser un sonrisa socarrona.

—Lo que es mío…— susurró —Lo que siempre debió serlo.

**† Fin de la saga de Patmos †**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Bittersweet spell"** (Amargo hechizo)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"Acuérdate que tú fuiste quien fijó tú destino, que ser inmortal pediste y arrojaste al torbellino de las edades quisiste"**


End file.
